The Engagement
by Yaminisu
Summary: Seto Kaiba wants Atemu Sennen, problem is Atemu refuses to go out with him. His solution, get his father to arrange a marriage between the two. Atemu x Kaiba, warning some Jou bashing...though for the most parts is a higher class looking down on him
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh

Seto Kaiba walked into his extravagant family home and quickly headed upstairs towards his father's office. His father, Akunadin Kaiba was a very wealthy businessman, and right now Seto wanted something and he knew that his father was quite capable of getting exactly what it was he wanted for him. All he had to do was ask.

Seto knocked on the door to his father's office and after hearing the gruff, "Enter" he walked in and sat down in the chair opposite his father.

Akunadin glanced up from his work and focused his attention on his son and heir, "Seto, what can I do for you?"

"Well, I've found something…well some_one _that I want but sadly I can't seem to get that person to pay attention to me and well, it _is _nearly time for me to settle down and start a family of my own and I was thinking…"Seto began.

"That you want me to try and arrange a marriage between you and this person am I right Seto?"

Seto smirked, "You're dead on. So, do you think you can do it?" Seto asked.

Akunadin nodded, "Of course I can do it…its not a question of if I can, it's if I **will**. I do have standards and I won't be setting up a marriage between you and some idiotic gold digging peasant."

Seto chuckled, "And like you father, I too have standards. This guy is perfect. He comes from a wealthy family, not to mention a family of noble blood, he's also extremely intelligent…on par with me where that is concerned, and he's absolutely gorgeous." Seto paused, his eyes taking on a slightly dreamy look.

Akunadin chuckled, he hadn't heard anything wrong with the boy his son was describing though he didn't know why this boy hadn't gone out with his son already. "Why won't he go out with you, since I know you've asked. You wouldn't have come to me if you hadn't already tried to win his heart on your own."

Seto sighed, "Yes, I've asked. I've switched my class schedule so I have all my classes with him. I've joined the debate team and student council so I can spend time with him after school. I've got it so our lockers are next to one another…I talk to him every chance I get and I've asked him out…five times and each time he's turned me down. Telling me that its not him I should be interested in but his **loser **friend who has this huge crush on me which is as annoying as annoying gets."

Akunadin straightened up a little bit, "So let me get this straight. The only reason this boy won't go out with you is because he thinks you should be with someone else. Who is it he thinks you should be with?"

"A loser by the name of Jonouchi Katsuya…a poorer than dirt punk who is dumber than dirt. Seriously, the teachers only pass him because they don't want to be stuck with him for another year. The guy I'm into has to purchase his lunch for him everyday otherwise the guy can't eat…though that still doesn't stop the loser from stealing the lunch he also bought for himself so the guy **I **like goes without lunch. And almost every time I go to talk to who I like he tries to flirt with me or butt into our conversation, and when he does that my crush just gets up and walks away 'to leave us two alone together' it aggravates the hell out of me." Seto ranted.

Akunadin nodded, glad to hear that his son was in no way interested in the likes of Jonouchi. "And my I ask who it is you do like my son?" Akunadin asked.

Seto just smiled and said, "Atemu. Atemu Sennen."

Akunadin nodded, he knew the Sennens quite well. In fact he and Aknamkanon Sennen, Atemu's father, were good friends. Not to mention business associates. The Sennens also had ties to the old royal family, so they were indeed of noble blood…had money too, both old AND new. He'd seen Atemu at dinner parties before, he was a perfect gentleman, the quintessential example of etiquette. Charming, not to mention very intelligent, some swear the boy was a genius. Oh yes, Atemu Sennen was in Akunadin's mind the perfect person for his son.

Akunadin said, "I'll go and speak with Aknamkanon about this later today. With any luck you and Atemu will be engaged this time tomorrow."

Seto smiled, "Thank you father." Seto said before he stood and left.

Akunadin put aside his work and left the mansion, heading to the mansion owned by the Sennen family.

The door was opened by the Sennen's butler and Akunadin was quickly shown into the sitting room where a maid was there to give him a cup of tea while he waited a few minutes for Aknamkanon to join him.

A few minutes later Aknamkanon entered the seating room, Akunadin rose and greeted Aknamkanon before both men took their seats.

"Might I ask what it is you wished to see me about Akunadin?" Aknamkanon asked.

Akunadin nodded, "Yes, today my son Seto came to see me about something." Akunadin said.

Aknamkanon nodded he knew Seto and had for years, Akunadin continued, "My son has fallen in love with someone. And he wishes to be with that person, however that person is under the delusion my son belongs with someone else…someone who is far below my son."

"And you are telling me all this why Akunadin?" Aknamkanon asked.

Akunadin smiled politely, "Because the boy my son is so infatuated with is **your **son, Atemu."

"My son." Aknamkanon repeated, though Akunadin could plainly see Aknamkanon was not adverse to the idea.

Akunadin nodded before adding, "My son has asked yours out five times, each time to be turned down because your son seems to think that my son should be going out with Jonouchi Katsuya."

At the mention of Jonouchi Aknamkanon's eyes darkened, "That boy is ruining my son's life." Aknamkanon growled.

"I take it he's been causing Atemu some trouble." Akunadin commented casually in the hopes of finding out more about this…street urchin.

"Yes, he's a hoodlum who has been taking advantage of my son's generosity for far too long. My son, god bless him, tries to help people where he can, and since Jonouchi has less than we do Atemu tries to help him out, by buying him lunch at school every day, by pitching in to cover his school expenses…whatever that worthless punk wants he asks Atemu to get it for him. And Atemu does because he thinks that if he stops then he won't be his friend anymore. Twice since my son's known him he's called from the police station in the middle of the night wanting my son to go down there and bail him out. And what's worse is that Atemu's done it." Aknamkanon ranted, "Of course I won't let the street rat on the grounds let alone in this house, since I've no desire to be robbed. However, Atemu won't hear a word against the boy, claiming that he's a good kid, just that people misunderstand him. But I swear, I won't allow that brat to come between Atemu and a good future. This is something I won't allow him to interfere with."

Akunadin smiled, "Then I take it you agree to the idea of our sons getting married." Akunadin stated.

"Of course, Seto is absolutely perfect for Atemu. Call your son and have him come over, and I'll call Atemu down and we can begin to work out the details." Aknamkanon said, he paused for a moment before adding, "Maybe your son can finally convince mine to be selfish every once in a while. And to finally drop the leach."

Akunadin nodded before quietly excusing himself to go and call Seto. Aknamkanon sent for his butler to go fetch Atemu. Akunadin returned a few moments later and had just returned to his seat when Atemu walked into the sitting room.

"You wished to see me father?" Atemu asked.

"Yes, sit down Atemu, there are some things that we will be discussing and you will be a part of the discussion." Aknamkanon said.

"Very well father." Atemu said before he did as his father had instructed and sat down. He noticed that Akunadin was also in the room he smiled at him and said, "Good afternoon Mr. Kaiba, I hope things are going well for you."

Akunadin smiled, and said, "Yes Atemu, things are going very well. How have things been going for you in school?"

"Things have been going extremely well. I was voted Student Council President recently and Seto and I were selected to represent our school in the national level debate team competition. If we win, we'll win a full ride scholarship to a college of our choice. I know I don't need the scholarship, and neither does Seto…but winning that would look really good on our resume, especially since I want to get into the Medical Institute, which is one of the most prestigious schools in the world." Atemu replied.

"Very good. I'm certain you and Seto will win the competition with ease." Akunadin said, very impressed with both Atemu's ambition but also his plan to use things like this in order to get him where he wanted to go.

A few minutes later Seto was shown into the sitting room by the butler. He sat down beside Atemu.

Akunadin noticed how Seto smiled at Atemu before he turned his attention onto the adults.

Aknamkanon decided to just come right out and say it, "Atemu, Seto Mr. Kaiba and I have been talking and we've come to the decision that you two are going to be getting married."

Seto had a huge smile on his face whereas Atemu was quiet. After a few moments Atemu spoke up, "Father, I don't mean to sound as though I'm questioning you, but Seto…belongs with someone else. I don't want to come…"

"Atemu, Seto wants to be with you, has been seeking to court you for some time. He wants nothing to do with that punk Jonouchi. So get that thought out of your head and for once in your life think about what's best for YOU, not what that worthless punk wants." Aknamkanon said sharply.

Atemu was quiet for a few moments longer before he turned to look at Seto, "You really want to be with me?" Atemu asked.

Seto smiled, "Of course I do Atemu. I've liked you for years. I had my class schedule switched so I could be in all your classes, had my locker moved to be next to yours so I could talk to you more often. I even joined the student council and debate team so I could spend more time with you. I asked you out five times, and each time you turned me down. So yes Atemu I want to be with you, very VERY much." Seto said.

Atemu nodded before he turned back to face his father, "Whatever you decide is fine Father, however I would like to go out to the garden to think if that's alright." Atemu said politely.

Aknamkanon nodded his head, giving Atemu permission to leave. Atemu then got up and walked out of the room. Once he was gone Aknamkanon turned his attention to Seto and said, "What are you waiting for? Go follow him."

Seto nodded before he got up and walked out of the room and into the garden.

Seto found Atemu sitting beside the pond, his hand lightly tracing patterns in the water. Seto sat down beside Atemu, who once he noticed his presence turned away from the pond to look at Seto.

"Alright Kaiba, I want you to tell me the truth. What are you really after? Do you really like me or are you hoping to use me for something? Do you see marrying me as some way to ultimately defeat me? Or what? Answer me that right now Seto Kaiba." Atemu snapped, dropping his quiet polite tone altogether.

"Atemu, I really like you. I like you, I admire you. I respect you. You are the only person who I see as not only worthy of my time, but the only person I see as my equal. I've had romantic feelings for you for more than a year. But it seems every time I get anywhere close to you Jonouchi has to butt in and then you immediately back off." Seto replied.

Atemu sighed, "Yeah, well Jou does have a crush on you. Has for awhile. And I'll admit, I'm attracted to you to. But, Jou at some point managed to convince me that the only reason you were making moves on me was because you were trying to make him jealous…that when you complimented me or would talk to me, you were actually flirting with him. Said that I'm just a pretty boy and that's all you'll ever see me as. Someone you can use to make yourself appear more appealing to others." Atemu said, he was silent for a few moments before adding, "And he said that if I ever had caved and gone out with you that you'd just expect me to sleep with you and then be done with me. That there isn't a chance in the world that I mean anything more to you than gum on the bottom of your shoe."

Seto gaped at Atemu for a moment before he carefully wrapped his arms around Atemu, "Atemu I swear to you that Jonouchi was feeding you a line of crap and nothing else. He was just jealous that I have feelings for you and not him so he was trying to make sure that you wouldn't want to try a relationship with me because he knew that if you gave me a chance then whatever miniscule chance he _thinks _he has would be long gone." Seto said.

"You mean that?" Atemu asked and Seto could clearly see the hope shining in Atemu's crimson eyes.

"Read my lips." Seto said before he leaned forward and pressed his lips to Atemu's. Atemu hesitated for a few seconds before he decided that even if Kaiba was lying to him that he might as well enjoy it…he'd determine if he was sincere or not in the days to come. After all, it's not everyday the guy you have the hots for kisses you. He kissed Kaiba back.

After the two kissed for a few minutes the two broke apart. Seto kept his arms wrapped around Atemu and thought to himself how good it felt to have Atemu in his arms.

"We probably should head back inside." Atemu suddenly said.

Seto nodded before he regretfully released his hold on Atemu allowing him to stand. Seto quickly got up after him and ran a few feet to catch up to Atemu, grabbing a hold of his hand and lacing their fingers together. Atemu paused for a few moments before he continued on his way into the house, where the two rejoined their fathers in the sitting room.

"So, I take it you two have talked." Aknamkanon said once the two boys had taken their seats.

Atemu and Seto both nodded.

Akunadin smiled before he said, "Well, then lets get to work on planning this wedding. First things first, we need to have a ball park idea as to when you two are going to get married."

Aknamkanon nodded, "Are we going to have a long engagement or a short one?"

Atemu sighed before he said, "Father, I would prefer a very long engagement…like have us get married once we're both 21."

Seto frowned, knowing that Atemu was only 16 whereas he was 17…meaning that he'd have to wait almost a good five years to marry Atemu which was much to long in Seto's mind. "Can we just put any timeline out there? Because what I would like the most would be for you two to drive us down the courthouse and have us married right now."

Aknamkanon and Akunadin both chuckled, since their children's suggestions seemed to be opposite. "Well, Atemu I'll say that five years is much to long an engagement…and Seto I'm sorry to say that we will not be driving you down to the courthouse to get married. We will have a formal ceremony with guests…so there will be some wait." Aknamkanon said.

Akunadin looked at his son and he could tell that Seto was quite serious about wanting to get married as soon as possible, he smirked a bit…he could work with that. "Perhaps we should have the wedding in less than a year Aknamkanon." Akunadin casually suggested.

"An excellent idea." Aknamkanon agreed, "Six months agreeable to you?" Aknamkanon asked.

Akunadin glanced at his son before he said, "Do you think we could possibly get everything arranged sooner than that?"

Aknamkanon glanced at his friend, "What exactly do you have in mind Akunadin?"

Akunadin smiled slightly and said, "Well, I was thinking we could have the wedding correspond with young Atemu here's 17th birthday."

"But father, that's in less than two months." Atemu said.

Aknamkanon was quiet for a few moments before he said, "You know I think we could get everything done by that time. But the question is, will we have the wedding on my son's birthday or following it?"

"Following it." Seto said, "I don't want the wedding to take away from the celebration of Atemu's birthday." Seto paused for a moment before saying, "Atemu's birthday falls on a Thursday this year, why not have the wedding on the following Saturday?"

"An excellent idea. We'll plan to have the wedding the Saturday following Atemu's 17th birthday." Aknamkanon said.

Atemu sank back into his chair and groaned thinking _why am I even here? _

"Alright, so we've decided when they'll be getting married, but how big of a party should we have? 300? 500? Media coverage? No media coverage?"

"No media coverage" Atemu immediately said.

Though Seto piped up, "Definitely have the media there. I want it to be known in all corners of the globe that I'm going to be married to Atemu Sennen."

Once again Aknamkanon and Akunadin looked at each other before Aknamkanon said, "I'm sorry Atemu, but having media coverage would bring both our companies a lot of publicity which will increase sales. I'd say that it's a good idea for the media to be there."

Once again Atemu groaned since it seemed like he was getting absolutely no say in what was being planned. Akunadin and Aknamkanon said that they wanted 500 guests approximately to be present, that way both could invite all their key stock holders and business partners.

"What about colors? Do you have any idea on color schemes and what flowers they want? Will we have the bouquet toss, which is tradition? And if so who throws it?" Akunadin asked.

Aknamkanon said, "Yes we will have the bouquet toss because it is tradition and my son will be the one to throw the bouquet."

"WHAT? Father, I'm not a girl." Atemu protested, though he quieted once Aknamkanon glared at him.

"You may not be a girl Atemu, but you will be the one being walked down the aisle and the one whose last name will change…therefore as far as this wedding is concerned you will play the role of the girl. I will hear no more complaints on this." Aknamkanon said sharply.

Atemu sighed but nodded. Seto then smirked and said, "Does that mean we can have a garter toss as well?"

"Of course. Atemu will wear a garter under one of his pant legs." Aknamkanon said.

"Don't get any funny ideas." Atemu mumbled so only Seto was able to hear him.

Atemu sighed before he said, "Can we have lotuses as one of the flowers?"

"Of course we can." Aknamkanon said, happy to see that his son was still willing to make his opinion known, though he did feel a little bad that the flowers were the first thing he'd let Atemu have go his way.

About an hour later Akunadin and Aknamkanon felt that enough of the plans had been discussed for them to get the wedding well underway and that once they had some stuff organized they'd have Atemu and Seto help them work out some of the details.

Akunadin and Seto stood since it was time for them to be heading home, Seto however hung back slightly and said, "Atemu, can I talk to you for a minute?"

"Sure." Atemu said.

Seto took a deep breath and said, "Well, as I'm sure you know there's a dinner party tomorrow night that Mr. Crawford is hosting in celebration of Industrial Illusions 30th anniversary…anyway, I was wondering if you'd grant me the honor of being your date?"

Atemu chuckled for a moment before he said, "Seto, Seto, Seto. We just sat with our fathers discussing wedding details for over the last hour and are now officially engaged. I think my going with you to events like this almost goes without saying. But since you _did _ask, my answer is yes."

Seto smiled, "Okay, I'll come by here to get you at 5 o'clock tomorrow then. And maybe afterwards we can hang out together…just the two of us." Seto suggested.

Atemu nodded, "Yes Seto, that sounds fine."

"Great." Seto said before he took a few steps forward, wrapping his arms firmly around Atemu's waist and leaning down to kiss him. Once the two had broken apart Seto whispered, "Good night Atemu."

"Good night Seto." Atemu replied.

Seto then left. He couldn't wait until he saw Atemu the next day.

Atemu sighed as he watched Seto leave, he was really confused about this whole thing…to him it almost seemed like one huge head game.

He'd known Seto Kaiba since both of them were pretty much in diapers. And the two had always been very competitive, with Atemu always finding a way to barely come out on top…something that had always aggravated Kaiba…to the point where Atemu could have sworn that Seto hated him,…until their freshman year in high school.

Atemu and Seto had been at a party which had been hosted by Duke Delvin, and at the party (though he'd coined it a _social gathering) _Duke had come up with the brilliant idea of playing Truth or Dare.

Naturally everyone had agreed to play. And Duke had decided that it would be a good idea, as revenge for Atemu daring him to strip down to his underwear, run out front and sing I'm a little teapot, to Dare Atemu to well, the official dare was for Atemu to go into one of the many spare rooms in the mansion and that he was to allow Seto Kaiba to go as far as Seto chose to with him…and that the least far Kaiba could go would be making out with him for 20 minutes…Atemu had to have at least one hickey…and Atemu had to have lost his shirt.

Atemu had really considered telling Duke absolutely not…he would have if Seto hadn't spoken up, challenging Atemu's courage. That was when Atemu's pride got in the way and he ended up getting up and going into the spare room exactly like he'd been dared to, with Kaiba right behind him.

And Kaiba had this huge smirk on his face, like he'd just won the jackpot. Or been told that Jonouchi was being expelled from school. Anyway, Seto had almost immediately pinned Atemu to the bed, aggressively kissing him. Atemu hated that this was out of his control and was tempted to fight Kaiba back…except the terms of the dare were that he was to not be in control of anything.

Things got very heated very fast and before Atemu even realized it both he and Kaiba were in bed together completely naked. Seto was above him and Atemu could plainly see that he was really considering going all the way, which Atemu didn't want to do.

And then…something weird had happened. Seto's eyes had soften slightly before he climbed off Atemu and got redressed. Once he'd had his clothes back on he had brought Atemu his. Before Atemu had gotten dressed Seto had whispered, "No matter how much I'd love to make love with you, I can't…not like this. This wouldn't mean anything, besides right now you feel like you'd have to and I refuse to force this on you. And for that reason, I'll wait until this is something you want to do because its what you want…not because you were forced into it."

Seto had then kissed him one more time before he'd gotten up and left.

Shortly after that was when Seto had really begun to pay Atemu a lot of attention at school, and he also made a point to hang out with him at every social event they both had been invited to.

And Atemu had thought that Seto might have been dared to get him to go all the way with him, and that was why he was suddenly so interested in him. But, Atemu couldn't say that the idea was no longer tempting since ever since that night at Duke's Atemu couldn't look at him and just see a rival who was always pushing him to do better, always trying to find some way to finally defeat him. He instead saw someone who was kind, caring…and who if that person really meant it, he could easily see himself falling in love with.

And now that seems like that might become the reality. But Atemu wasn't so sure since he'd seen Seto toy with people in the past, and despite never having gone to this extent before he had gone pretty far, really leading the person on making a huge deal about how much he was into the person…invite them out to this really expensive, extravagant romantic restaurant…and stand them up. Then laugh about it the next day…telling the person they were an absolute fool to think for one second that they were worth his time.

Atemu sighed. _I guess I'll just have to wait and see what tomorrow brings. But if Seto IS sincere about this I won't make it easy for him. He wants me to trust him and to even love him then he's going to have to earn it. _

A/N: and this concludes the first chapter of my experiment with prideshipping. Please, review so I can have some feedback, seeing as I've never done anything with this pairing before and I'm not sure if I've done it remotely justice.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh

Chapter 2

Atemu woke up early the next morning and quickly got dressed before he walked downstairs and out the door without so much as telling his father he was awake. While he was walking he pulled out of his cell and dialed his best friend's phone number. It rang twice before someone picked up.

"_Atemu? You do realize its 6 am on a Saturday right?" _

"Yes, Yami I know that. Believe me I know that. I didn't sleep well last night because I've got a lot on my mind. Can you meet me for breakfast at the diner we always go to? I really need to talk to you about this." Atemu said.

"_Yeah, sure I'll be there in a bit.?" _Yami replied before he hung up the phone.

Atemu continued on his way down to the local diner before he took a seat at his and Yami's usual spot in the back corner. About twenty minutes later Yami showed up and immediately sat down across from him.

"Mind telling me what the emergency was?" Yami asked.

Atemu sighed, "I'm marrying Kaiba in less than two months. That's what's so important."

"Wait. WHAT?" Yami shouted.

"Keep it down Yami." Atemu hissed.

"Sorry, but are you serious?" Yami asked.

Atemu nodded, "Kaiba's dad came by yesterday afternoon to talk to my dad apparently about arranging a marriage between me and Kaiba. Long story short, my dad agreed and now we're going to be getting married. And get this I'm also stuck playing the part of the girl." Atemu said. The whole girl thing still bugged him.

Yami sighed before he got up and slipped into the booth next to Atemu, wrapping his arms around him. "I'm sorry that happened to you Atemu. I know how confused you are about this whole mess with Kaiba…how you have been ever since that night at Duke's. Just tell me what I can do to help you and you know I'll do it." Yami said.

Atemu sighed, "I don't honestly think there's anything you can do. I just wanted to talk to someone about this…and for some reason I don't think Jou would be nearly as reasonable as you are. Marik could care less, and Malik wouldn't listen either." Atemu said.

Yami stuck his tongue out at Atemu. "Oh, so that's the only reason you came to me? I'm hurt Atemu Sennen…I thought you might have come to me for another reason."

"Oh, you mean like you and I used to date and because of that I tend to tell you absolutely everything? Yami, you know that I come to you with stuff like this because I trust you. Just like you come to me when you have problems." Atemu said.

Yami and Atemu had dated for about six months in their sophomore year in high school. They'd always been really close friends, and one day they had decided to see if anything more was meant to come from their relationship. In the end it hadn't worked out but what had resulted from their relationship was a closeness that one usually only would find in twins. Yami comes to Atemu with his problems and Atemu does the same with Yami.

"Speaking of problems." Atemu suddenly spoke up once again. He paused when the waitress finally came over and waited on them, taking their orders. Once she was gone he continued, "How have you been…with…you know." Atemu said.

Yami sighed, "It hasn't been to bad lately. But, he said he's going out tonight so…I don't know. Ask me that again tomorrow." Yami said.

"Yami if anything happens I want you to call me immediately." Atemu said sharply.

Yami nodded then frowned, "Wait, don't you have that stuffy dinner party to go to tonight?"

"Yeah, what's your point?" Atemu asked.

"I can't call you if you're at that party. You'll get in huge trouble. Don't worry I'll be fine." Yami said.

"Bullshit Yami Motou. That isn't true and you and I both know that. I don't care if I get in trouble; if you need me I want you to call me. I'll be pissed if you don't." Atemu said.

"Fine, fine Atemu you win." Yami said.

And finally the waitress had returned with their breakfast orders. The two ate in relative silence. And then Atemu paid for both meals and they got up and left.

"You want to hang out at the arcade today?" Yami asked.

"Sure, I'll hang out with you and the others. I just have to make sure I'm back home before 430, since I have be changed and ready to go to that party tonight at 5." Atemu said.

Just before they reached the arcade Yami pulled Atemu aside, "I meant to ask you this at the diner but I didn't get to. Do you want me to beat the shit out of Kaiba for forcing this on you? Because you **know** he started this whole thing." Yami said cracking his knuckles threateningly.

Atemu chuckled, "Sorry Yami but you can't beat him up. Besides if anyone deserves to have their ass kicked it's…"

"Okay, okay I get it. But I swear if he hurts you he'll be sorry." Yami hissed.

Atemu smirked, "I know that Yami, but I'm not exactly helpless here am I? He wants to try and pull something he'll regret it I'll make sure of that. But Yami, you should know that goes both ways. If **HE**…" Atemu said.

"I know that Atemu. Trust me, I've got it handled." Yami mumbled.

"Alright." Atemu conceded and the two walked into the arcade. Yami and Atemu made their way through the crowd until they found Jou, Marik and Malik. Jou was watching Marik play a first person shooting game and Malik was on the next machine playing a fighting game.

"Hey guys." Atemu said once he and Yami were within hearing range.

"Hey." Jou said. Malik and Marik both nodded but other than that remained focused on their games.

"How long have the dangerous duo been playing games that advocate violence?" Yami asked which made Atemu laugh.

"'bout an hour…say 'tem you think you can lend me some money so I can play some games?" Jou asked.

Atemu shrugged and reached into his pocket to pull out some money, only Yami beat him to it. "Don't worry about it Atemu, I've got it." Yami said.

"Okay." Atemu said.

"Thanks Yams. Your da best." Jou said before he wandered off.

"You want to play a round of air hockey Yami?" Atemu asked.

Yami nodded and the two made their way over. "You know I could have given Jou the money." Atemu said.

"I know you could have. But you also paid for me to have breakfast today. You don't need to pay for everything Atemu." Yami said.

"I know that." Atemu said before he put a couple of coins into the air hockey machine. "But I really don't mind. I know Jou needs the money and I know _why _he needs the money. I'm actually happy that he asks me for help because a few years ago he was too proud to ask anyone for anything. And besides, I'd rather lend out money because you can't really."

"Atemu don't worry about it, me lending Jou a few bucks isn't the end of the world." Yami said, "Now shut up so I can kick your ass."

Atemu smirked as well, "You wish Yami."

Atemu and Yami played four rounds of air hockey and ended up tied at two games a piece and were in the middle of a heated deciding game when Malik, Marik and Jou came over and joined them.

"Who's winning?" Malik asked.

"Atemu, but not for much longer." Yami said before he quickly hit the puck knocking it into Atemu's goal. "Now we're tied Até, whatchya gonna do about it?" Yami asked with a smirk.

Atemu pulled the puck out of the hole and placed it back on the table, "I'm going to beat you that's what Yami." Atemu said before he hit the puck sending is towards Yami's goal, Yami quickly moving to block it.

"Yami, since when do you call him Até?" Marik asked.

"What do you mean?" Yami asked while he blocked a near goal of Atemu's.

"Did you two get back together or something? I mean that's what you called him when you two were dating." Malik said.

Yami gaped and turned to look at Malik, however the slip in Yami's concentration allowed Atemu to score the winning goal.

"And that's game and match Yami." Atemu said with a smirk.

Yami sighed but nodded. "I'll beat you next time Atemu." Yami said shaking Atemu's hand. He then turned to Malik, "And for your information Atemu and I are not dating so don't say stuff like that."

"He's right we're not. We're both seeing other people." Atemu said.

Marik, Malik and Jou all exchanged glances before Jou said, "Whatever, lets get outta here. I'm starvin'."

The five ended up going to a burger joint for lunch before they decided to just wander around town for awhile. Yami had to run since he got a text so he left at 3. Atemu watched Yami run off and had to fight the urge to follow him. He stayed and talked to his friends for another 45 minutes before he headed home.

Atemu arrived back home and quickly made his way upstairs. He opened his closet and pulled out a black suit with a blood red tie which Yami had gotten him for his 15th birthday and set the outfit out on the bed before he walked into the adjoining bathroom and got into the shower.

Atemu had just walked out of the bathroom with a towel wrapped around his waist when his father knocked on the door.

"Come in." Atemu shouted before he picked up a brush and began to brush his hair.

"Ah, you are getting ready." Aknamkanon said.

"Yes father. I made sure to get back in plenty of time to get ready for Mr. Pegasus's party tonight." Atemu said. Once he was satisfied with his hair he went over to his bureau and pulled out a fresh pair of boxers which he slipped on under his towel before he tossed it aside.

"Good. In that case I'll leave you to get ready." Aknamkanon said before he turned an left.

Atemu shook his head slightly before he finished getting ready for tonight's event. He made sure his cell phone was on vibrate and he slipped into his pocket before he left his room, heading downstairs. He glanced at his watch and saw that it was 445, which meant that Kaiba should be here soon.

Atemu found his father relaxing in the Sitting room sipping a cup of tea. He sat down to join him.

"So, what were you doing all day today?" Aknamkanon asked.

"I called Yami and had him meet me for breakfast…" Atemu said.

Aknamkanon set his cup down and looked up at Atemu, "Thing with you two are still platonic. Right?" Aknamkanon asked.

"Yes, Yami and I are just friends. I just wanted to talk to someone about this whole thing with Kaiba so I called Yami. Then we went and hung out at the arcade with Jou, Malik and Marik before all of us went and got lunch. Then we all just hung out around town before I came back here." Atemu said.

Aknamkanon nodded. "Good. I don't have to worry about Yami coming between you and…"

"Father, need I remind you Yami is seeing someone else. Besides, I out of a sense of duty if for no other reason would honor the agreement you have with Mr. Kaiba. You two decided that Kaiba and I were getting married and I will stick to that." Atemu said.

Aknamkanon nodded however, conversation ceased when the butler walked into the sitting room with Kaiba following him in a slick black suit with a sky blue tie.

"Good evening Mr. Sennen. Atemu." Kaiba said with a slight bow.

"Good evening to you as well Seto. Atemu, don't be rude, get up and properly greet your fiancé." Aknamkanon said.

Atemu sighed but nodded before he got up and walked over to Seto. "Good evening Seto." Atemu said before he leaned up and gave Kaiba a light kiss on the cheek before he sat back down again, Kaiba taking a seat beside him.

The three sat and made small talk for a few minutes before Seto stood up and held out his hand for Atemu to take, "I believe its time for us to be heading to the party." Kaiba said.

Aknamkanon waved them off while Atemu took Kaiba's hand and let Kaiba lead him out. As soon as the two were out of Aknamkanon's sight Atemu pulled his hand out of Kaiba's which made Kaiba frown slightly.

"Sorry about that Kaiba, appeasing my father aside you get nothing from me unless you earned it and as of right now you have not earned anything. You want me to show you affection and trust. Prove to me that you're worthy of it." Atemu said before he walked out the door with a scowling Kaiba following him.

The two climbed into the back seat of Kaiba's limo. Kaiba scooted close to Atemu before Atemu moved to the other seat. "There's plenty of room in this limo Kaiba for us to sit back here without being on top of one another." Atemu said.

"What's your deal Atemu? We're engaged so why are you not letting anything happen between us?" Kaiba asked.

"Because I will only do stuff like that with someone I not only feel something for but also someone I trust and as of right now that is not you. Are parents may have decided that we were getting married but they certainly did not decide that I love you nor did they decide that I will be intimate with you. Those are decisions that are mine and mine alone to make. You aren't willing to earn it then go back to your father and tell him you want to marry someone else. Otherwise shut your damn mouth about it." Atemu said.

Kaiba glared at Atemu for a moment before he got up and climbed over to the seat Atemu was sitting on and pushed Atemu up against the edge of the car. "I agree with you to a point but that only goes so far, holding your hand and kissing you are things that I believe I now have the right to do. And I'll be damned if your going to hold out on me like this. You're my fiancé so you should damn well act like it." Kaiba snapped.

"Kaiba, I'm serious back off." Atemu snapped.

"No." Kaiba said before he leaned forward and pressed his lips to Atemu's. Atemu did not respond. Kaiba thrust his tongue past Atemu's unmoving lips and into Atemu's mouth, only to quickly pull back when Atemu bit his tongue.

"What the hell Atemu?" Kaiba shouted.

"I told you no Kaiba and I damn well meant it." Atemu hissed, "Try and force something on me like that again and you will regret it."

"You had no qualms about kissing and cuddling Yami last year so what's the big deal?" Kaiba asked his eyes narrow and his tone challenging.

"The difference was I chose to go out with Yami because I knew I felt something for him and that I trusted him. He and I went out three times before we shared so much as a chaste kiss on the lips. He earned it. You have not." Atemu said, his eyes blazing.

"Fine." Kaiba said before he got back up and sat down on his half of the limo. _How the hell am I supposed to earn the right to be intimate with Atemu? I mean it's not like I was asking him to have sex with me…just kissing and hand holding. _

The two rode the rest of the way to Pegasus's mansion in silence. The limo came to and the two climbed out, Kaiba resting his hand on the small of Atemu's back while they walked into the banquet hall together.

"I'm warning you Kaiba, your hand slips any lower than my back and I'm driving my knee straight into your groin." Atemu hissed before he pasted on a fake smile once they entered the banquet hall.

"Fine, fine. Just remember that we have to keep up appearances. We are engaged so people will find it odd if we don't act like that." Kaiba said.

"I'm aware of that _Seto _but you had damn well better know that I am only doing this because it is what's expected of me. Not because I want to or because you've earned it." Atemu said under his breath before he turned and smiled and extended a hand to greet their host.

"Mr. Crawford, thank you for the invitation. As always it is a pleasure to see you." Atemu said with a smile.

"It's a pleasure to see you as well Atemu. And young Seto as well. How are the both of you this fine evening?" Pegasus asked.

"We're both quite well sir. In fact, in a few months Atemu and I will be getting married." Kaiba said.

"That is excellent news indeed. Congratulations to the both of you. You will make a fine couple indeed." Pegasus said.

The three talked for several minutes before Pegasus left to go and mingle with some of the other guests.

Seto and Atemu made their way through the crows greeting various people. They soon made their way over to Duke who had Vivian Wong, only child of Vincent Wong of Wong incorporated hanging off his arm. Rumor had it Duke was dating her because his father wanted to secure a big business deal with Mr. Wong so he'd had his son start going out with her…though Atemu thought it was also partly because Duke loved to party and Vivian did as well…she also had no qualms about crawling into Duke's bed, as Duke had bragged only after going out for three days.

"Hey you two." Duke greeted.

"Hey." Atemu and Seto replied.

"Decent party huh." Duke commented.

"Yeah, I guess so. Though my _date_ isn't much into it. Isn't that right Atemu?" Kaiba said.

"What do you mean?" Duke asked.

Kaiba smirked, "I think little Atemu here is shy. Won't let me do anything even though we're engaged."

Duke shook his head, "Atemu, Atemu, Atemu." He paused for a moment before he continued with the tone of someone trying to calmly explain something to an overemotional child, "You and Kaiba should be off in the corner making out like there's no tomorrow. You can drop the chastity stuff, you're marrying the guy so there really isn't any point."

"Duke, Fuck off." Atemu spat before he walked away. Kaiba following close behind, sliding his arms around Atemu's waist.

"You really should lighten up _love_." Kaiba said.

Atemu turned to glare at Kaiba only to pause when he felt his cell phone vibrate. He quickly pulled it out of his pocket and recognized it as Yami's cell. He answered it…but there was no one there.

Atemu's blood ran cold. He quickly put his phone back in his pocket and started to make his way through the crowd.

Kaiba grabbed his arm and stopped him, "What the hell is your problem Atemu?"

"Yami's in trouble. That's what's wrong and I'm going to help him. Either you can come with me or you can leave me alone. It's your choice." Atemu said.

Kaiba frowned, "You're not leaving half way through our first date just because your ex boyfriend called you. You're staying Atemu and that's final." Kaiba paused for a moment before adding, "Don't make me go to your father to make sure you stay."

Atemu glared at Kaiba for a moment before he said, "Fine Kaiba, I'll make you a deal."

"I'm listening." Kaiba said.

"You let me leave to go and help Yami and after I've done that I'll do whatever it is you want me to with not complaints." Atemu hissed. He knew that he was taking a serious risk and Kaiba could demand he have sex with him but right now Atemu didn't care. His best friend was in trouble and if having sex with Kaiba was what it would take for Atemu to be able to help him that so be it.

"Really? Anything I want?" Kaiba asked.

"Yes anything." Atemu said before he once again began to make his way out of the banquet hall. Kaiba following him.

"Even sex?" Kaiba asked.

Atemu paused for a moment clenching his fists. "Yes Kaiba even sex. Whatever the hell you fucking want." Atemu said before he continued on his way. A few minutes later they reached the limo. Atemu told the driver where to go once both of them had climbed in.

Atemu pulled out his cell phone and dialed Yami's number. It rang and rang and rang. Until it went to Yami's voicemail. Atemu slammed the phone shut and stuffed it back in his pocket.

"So, mind telling me what's so horribly wrong with Yami that you're willing to give up your virginity to ensure you could help him?" Kaiba asked. Atemu just glared.

Kaiba shrugged, "I'm just curious."

"You'll find out when we get there." Atemu said. _Please be alright. I swear to god if you aren't there will be hell to pay. _Atemu thought while the limo zipped down the streets towards Yami.

Kaiba sat and watched Atemu whose eyes were glued out the window. Every few minutes he would pull out his cell phone and try Yami again. Each time getting voicemail. _Wonder what's wrong with him? I mean I know Atemu would do a lot for his friends but giving me permission to take him…even I think that's pushing it. So what would make him desperate enough to make a deal like that? Guess I'll have to wait and see. _

A/N: And that concludes chapter 2. Sorry for the wait. As always please read and review.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh

Chapter 3

Warning: This chapter is pretty heavy. Mentions of abuse, rape and blood nothing to graphic but its enough that I feel the need to warn readers.

The limo had barely come to a stop in front before Atemu had the door open and was out and running up the walkway. He was at the front door pounding on it before Kaiba had even gotten out of the car.

"He's not home Atemu." Kaiba drawled, making it very well known that he thought this was a waste of time.

"Yes he is." Atemu said before he reached into his pocket and pulled out his keys, quickly finding the key Yami had given him in case of emergencies. Atemu pushed the key into the lock and opened the door running inside yelling, "YAMI! WHERE ARE YOU?"

Kaiba followed Atemu into the house and saw Atemu turn into the kitchen. Kaiba made his way to follow him when he heard Atemu shout, "SHIT. KAIBA GET YOUR ASS IN HERE AND HELP ME."

Kaiba picked up the pace slightly and finally entered the kitchen only to freeze. There lying unconscious on the floor bleeding from, all over the place was Yami. He had a pretty nasty head wound which Kaiba guessed was made from a broken beer bottle judging by the brown glass shards sticking out of the wound. Looking closer Kaiba could also see that the glass bottle was dragged down from where it had struck Yami's forehead across his eye. Yami's shirt was in tatters…looked like someone had taken a knife to it and his chest was covered in blood. Yami's pants were down and he was bleeding down there as well. And clenched in Yami's hand was his cell phone with Atemu's missed calls shown on screen.

Kaiba felt sick to his stomach. _Who could do such a thing? _

Atemu knelt down and beside Yami and pulled off his jacket and began to remove the glass from Yami's head wound. Once he'd gotten the majority of it out he began to apply pressure by holding his jacket against the wound. He also tried to apply pressure to the worst wound on Yami's chest. Atemu glanced over his shoulder briefly and saw Kaiba just standing there, "What the hell are you waiting for. Call 911." Atemu yelled, snapping Kaiba out of his daze before he turned his attention back to Yami.

Kaiba jumped slightly when Atemu shouted at him before he pulled out his cell phone and dialed 911 like Atemu had told him to. Gave the lady the address and said they found someone unconscious and bleeding. He then hung up and said, "Paramedics are on the way."

Atemu nodded and said, "Kaiba give me your jacket." Kaiba slipped it off without complaint and Atemu wrapped Yami up in it. "Please Yami, please be okay." Atemu whispered, so quietly that Kaiba could barely make out the words. He could also tell that Atemu was fighting to keep from crying. Seeing Atemu like this…and Yami like this made Kaiba feel like the worlds biggest jerk.

Minutes went by and soon the sound of sirens could be heard. "Kaiba go show the paramedics where we are. We need to get Yami to the hospital and quickly." Atemu said.

Kaiba nodded and ran out to meet the Paramedics. Once the paramedics were inside Atemu moved out of the way and let them take over treating Yami. They loaded Yami up on a stretcher and into the back of the ambulance. Atemu turned to Kaiba and said, "I want to go to the hospital and make sure Yami's alright. You'll get what I promised you once I know he's going to be okay."

The two crawled back into the limo, Atemu was covered in blood. Kaiba told the limo driver to drive to Domino General Hospital before he sat down in the seat across from Atemu.

"What exactly happened to him Yami?" Kaiba asked he was curious but he said it like he didn't really care if Atemu told him or not since it didn't matter to him.

Atemu sighed, "Yami's in a physically abusive relationship. His _husband _beats and rapes Yami regularly." Atemu said; he spat the word husband out like it was poison.

"Wait, husband? Yami's married?" Kaiba asked, that was news to him.

"Yeah, Yami's married though it's not something he advertises. He's not married by choice either. He was forced into it. His bastard of a husband made Yami's legal guardian wager Yami's hand in marriage over a poker game…that was the first poker game he'd lost in nearly 10 years. Yami was told either he was going to marry him and put up with this shit or his grandpa'd be killed. So Yami puts up with it." Atemu said.

Atemu paused for a moment before he continued. "Yami told me about it a week after it started happening. His _husband _took him away for a week long honeymoon and raped Yami repeatedly. Yami was in hysterics when he got back. It broke my heart to see him like that. I love, sorry loved, Yami and I hate seeing him in pain. I hate that every time he goes back to that house I have to worry if I'm going to see him again…or if I'm going to find him dead. Two months ago Yami ended up in a coma for three days because of what that sicko did to him." Atemu said.

"Wait a second, if you still love Yami why did you and him break up?" Kaiba asked immediately catching Atemu's slip up. Also to him that just didn't make sense. He like everyone else had seen how happy those two had been together, it had made him burn with jealousy but he couldn't deny how happy they'd been together…no one could.

"Because of that damn poker game. Me and Yami broke up because he had to marry that bastard." Atemu snapped before Atemu glared at Kaiba, "You can stop with the interrogation. I know you don't give a shit about what happened to Yami so stop acting like you do. You want me to sleep with you, I've already promised you I would so you don't have to pretend to give a damn that my **best friend **was brutally assaulted in a twisted attempt to get into my pants. You don't need to worry I'm still going to marry you and Yami's stuck with this sicko so you don't need to worry about me _straying._" Atemu spat.

Kaiba glared at Atemu, "I'm not heartless. It makes me sick to my stomach to see what had happened to Yami." Kaiba snapped right back, though he chose to ignore the second half of Atemu's statement since he couldn't deny that in the back of his mind he couldn't help but wonder if Atemu would go running back to Yami.

Atemu glared at Kaiba before he turned his attention back out the window. He was pissed at Kaiba because he'd held him up. In the back of his mind he couldn't help but think he might have been able to have helped Yami more if he'd gotten to him quicker. Atemu knew that unconsciousness and blood loss, not to mention head trauma were not good things. He really feared for his friend's life.

Soon they arrived at the hospital and Atemu got out of the car and went in. Kaiba followed him a few seconds later. He watched as Atemu spoke to a doctor who told Atemu to wait in the waiting room while they finished checking Yami and treating the worst of his injuries.

Atemu sank down in a hard plastic chair and closed his eyes. He hated being in this position again. He'd been here too many times before.

Kaiba silently sat down next to Atemu. He knew that right now Atemu just needed to think so he'd back off. He and Atemu could talk again once Atemu knew that Yami was alright…if Yami was alright.

Atemu suddenly stood up pulling his cell phone out of his pocket, glaring at it for a few seconds before he answered it. "What?"

"_Atemu where the hell are you? You and Seto were supposed to be at this party and you just up and left without so much as alerting your host. I raised you better than…" _Aknamkanon lectured.

"Dad, an emergency came up. I'm at the hospital right now." Atemu paused for a moment placing his hand on the bridge of his nose, "Dad, can we just talk about this later. Its been a really long night."

"_Atemu what happened? Why are you at the hospital? You aren't hurt are you?" _Aknamkanon asked quickly.

"Dad I'm fine. It's Yami. He's in the hospital and I have no idea if he's going to be alright or not. Right now I'm waiting to find out what the doctors say. Then I have to pay a debt to Kaiba and I'll be home and you can yell at me all you want about what an embarrassment I was tonight." Atemu said, he glanced up and saw the doctor he'd spoken to earlier heading his way, "Dad, I've got to go the doctor just came out." Atemu said before he hung up.

"How is he?" Atemu asked.

The doctor sighed, "Yami will live. But much more than that time will tell. He lost a lot of blood and he had a pretty bad head injury. One of the glass shards pierced his skull and poked his brain. We were able to remove it and stop the bleeding but the damage was done. We won't know the extent of the damage until he wakes up which we don't expect will happen until morning. We stitched up his many lacerations. We saw evidence of anal tearing…which is consistent with rape. And unfortunately your friend's right eye could not be saved, it was too badly damaged. Is there anyone that should be contacted?" The doctor said.

Atemu bit his lip before he nodded, "Yeah, I'll call his grandfather and let him know that Yami's in the hospital." He then glanced back over at Kaiba, if Yami wasn't going to wake up until morning then there was nothing more he could do. He needed to pay his debt, go home and get some rest so he could be back here in the morning to be here when Yami woke up. He turned his attention back to the doctor and said, "Call me if anything changes."

The doctor nodded before he walked away.

Atemu sighed once more before he walked back over to Kaiba. "Let's get this over with. I'd like to get home sometime tonight." Atemu said before he turned and began to trudge out of the hospital. Atemu climbed into the limo and so did Kaiba. While Kaiba sat there in silence for a moment Atemu told the driver where to go and they headed off.

Kaiba glanced out the limo when it came to a stop and the engine was turned off. He was surprised to find that they were parked in front of a high end hotel. "Atemu wha?"

"You wanted me to have sex with you in payment for allowing me to go and help my friend. I'm just holding up my end of the bargain. Now let's just get this over with." Atemu said before he climbed out of the car.

Kaiba grabbed Atemu's arm, stopping him from crawling out of the car. "Atemu, what in the world are you trying to prove?"

Atemu glared at Kaiba before he spat, "Absolutely nothing. I gave my word you could demand anything of me. And you immediately brought up sex. You carried out your end of the bargain now its time for me to pay up."

"Atemu I am **NOT** going to fucking rape you. You wanted to help your friend, who I can see desperately needed it. I'm not going to force you to have sex because of that. I told you years ago I would not do this because you felt that you had to. I would wait until you wanted to do this and I stand by that." Kaiba snapped right back.

Atemu glared at Kaiba for a moment before he laughed a humorless laugh. "You're hilarious Kaiba. Do you know how ridiculous you sound right now _I'm not going to force you to have sex…I'm going to wait until its what you want to do. _Absolutely hysterical. Why not you get off your pretense of a moral high ground and take what it is I know you want. You're going to **take **it from me at some point why not do it now when you have probably the closest you'll get to my consent for a long time to come."

"What the hell does that mean?" Kaiba hissed, not at all appreciating Atemu's insinuation.

"You know damn well what I mean Kaiba. You expect me to do whatever the hell you want. And since we're _engaged _you feel as though you're entitled to do anything and everything with me. And if, by some fluke you manage to reign in your hormones until we are married…you'll expect sex, which I can tell you right now is not something I'm going to trust you enough to do after having been _dating _you for less than two months. I was with Yami more than six months and he and I didn't do that. So like I said…lets just get it over with you'll force me in the future so why not just force me now." Atemu said hotly.

Kaiba gaped at him before he snapped his mouth shut and tugged Atemu back into the car slamming the door shut. He then instructed the limo driver to go back to the Sennen Estate. After the two rode in silence for several minutes Kaiba spoke up. "Atemu Sennen I am insulted that you think I would actually do something like that."

"Well, why the hell wouldn't you. You're forcing me to marry you. You have already forcedly kissed me. You say you want sex…which just like kissing I said I wasn't doing with you." Atemu said.

"So, you want me to go to my father and get him to call this whole wedding off? Is that it?" Kaiba said.

Atemu sighed, "That isn't going to happen and you and I both know it. Our parents decision is final."

"Then what exactly is it you expect me to do Atemu? I'm not a fucking mind reader. Last night in the gardens you sounded like this was something you wanted as well…something you didn't mind pursuing and today you've blocked me at every turn. It's like you did a complete 180. So tell me Atemu, what exactly is it you expect of me?" Seto snapped.

"That's just it Kaiba. I don't know. I admitted I found you attractive but not once did I EVER say I felt something for you. I am attracted to you and sometimes I can see qualities in you that I genuinely like…sometimes I see a person that I _might _fall for. And others I see a spoiled heartless asshole that I cannot stand." Atemu paused for a moment before he slumped back against the seat letting his shoulders droop and the steam flow out of him. "I don't know what I want from you Kaiba. Respect. You to consider my feelings and what I think. You to stop demanding things of me. You to show me that I can trust you. Those are some things I want from you. But other than that I really don't know."

Kaiba sighed, "Fine. If that is what you want from me then I'll try to do what you want. But you need to try as well. You need to try and give me a genuine chance. Because to tell you the truth that's all I want from you, for you to give me a fair chance at this."

"You try and do what I've asked and you have your chance. You act like you did earlier tonight and you will go nowhere with me. I won't stand for that. And it makes me sick to my stomach that my father expects me to just go along with it…to act like you and I are this happy, picture perfect couple who have been together forever and cannot wait to get married when we're not. We're a couple of teenagers who don't know each other _that way._" Atemu said.

Kaiba nodded, "We have a deal. I'll try and do what you want and you'll give me a fair chance at this."

Atemu sighed and nodded. He then glanced out the window and saw that they were pulling up the drive of his home. Once the limo had come to a stop Atemu turned to Kaiba, "Thanks for the ride and good night." Atemu said before he climbed out. He knew he didn't kiss Kaiba good-night and he also knew that if Kaiba listened to him at all then he didn't expect him to.

In Atemu's mind if they did things like kissing or curling up together because they both genuinely wanted to then it would actually mean something and if they did it just because they were told to then those signs of what are interpreted as affection are nothing but meaningless things put on for show. And that would make the real thing feel just as hollow and pointless. Call him a hopeless romantic but Atemu wanted something real.

Atemu walked into his home and wasn't the least bit surprised to see that his father was waiting for him. With a sigh Atemu turned and headed to join his father in the sitting room.

Aknamkanon glanced up when he had seen his son walk in and for a moment was shocked; his son was covered in blood. "Atemu what in gods name happened to you?" Aknamkanon asked.

"Nothing happened to me. I told you Yami was the one who's hurt. This is his blood." Atemu said.

Aknamkanon could tell but the look on Atemu's face that Atemu wasn't going to tell him what exactly had happened to Yami…then again he never did. He'd heard 'Yami's in the hospital' more times than he cared to remember. At least three or four times a month. He'd also seen his son treating cuts and bruises Yami had here at the house before as well. So, since he knew that wasn't a topic open to discussion he switched to another. "Why the hell did you walk out of Mr. Crawford's party like you did? You insulted your host, something you know better than Atemu."

Atemu glared at his father, "I told you. Yami called me because he was in trouble and he needed me to come over. I had to go and help him and I'm sorry if I found Yami's wellbeing more important then kissing Mr. Crawford's ass."

"You were not kissing Mr. Crawford's ass. You were being polite. One day you'll learn to get your priorities straight…"

Atemu jumped to his feet, "My priorities are STRAIGHT. In my book someone who's in danger takes priority over pretending to give a damn that his company has been open for 30 years." Atemu spat before he turned and stormed out of the room.

"Get back here Atemu! You and I are not done talking about this." Aknamkanon shouted.

"Yes we are Father because if you are going to lecture me about the choice I made then you can save your breath because I know I made the right choice." Atemu snapped. "Good night father." He spat before he marched upstairs and into his room where he slammed the door.

Atemu sank down to the floor and took a few deep breaths in an attempt to calm down and then he remembered he hadn't called Yami's grandfather to tell him about Yami being in the hospital.

He pulled out his cell phone and dialed. On the third ring someone picked up.

"_Hello?_"

"Mr. Motou, it's me Atemu. I'm calling to tell you that Yami's back in the hospital again. It's pretty bad."

"_Oh god, what did he do to Yami this time?" _

"I don't know. I took him to the hospital so the doctors have taken care of him. He should be awake in the morning and we'll know then if he's going to be okay or not. Unfortunately until then all we can do is wait." Atemu said.

"_Very well. Thank you for letting me know Atemu." _

"You're welcome. Good night Mr. Motou."

"_Good night." _

Atemu hung up and set his phone on his end table before he pulled off his blood covered shirt and through it aside. His mind racing there had to be some way he could help Yami. Paying the sicko off didn't work…and threatening to go to the police just got him laughed at. So, what else could he possibly do to help Yami? Atemu didn't know but he did know that he had to come up with something soon, otherwise he'd be attending his friends funeral.

A/N: And this concludes chapter three. Please review. I don't get enough reviews I'll stop writing this story.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh

Chapter 4

Atemu woke up early the next morning and quickly crawled out of bed and got dressed. He then grabbed a duffel bag which he put several pairs of pants and shirts and a new package of boxers in. He then grabbed his cell phone, his keys and his wallet and headed out, again without contacting his father.

He walked out into the garage and opened the trunk to his Porsche and tossed the duffle bag in before he slammed the trunk shut and climbed into the car and pulled out of the garage and down the drive and out onto the road. He glanced down briefly at his watch and saw that it was 7 am.

He pulled out his cell phone and dialed Kaiba's phone number, in order for him to be able to pull this off he'd need his _fiancés _help. On the second ring Kaiba answered his cell.

"_Kaiba_."

"I need a favor." Atemu said.

"_Atemu?" _Kaiba asked, shocked that Atemu had called him.

"Yes, Kaiba its me and I need you to cover for me for a few days…a week tops. Do you think you can handle that?" Atemu asked.

"_Of course I can handle it but I won't do it unless you tell me what the hells going on." _

"Kaiba, look I'm trusting you to help me out. Can you just trust me? I'll call you later tonight and explain things but right now I'm in a bit of a time crunch."

"_Fine. Whatever, I'll cover for you. What exactly do you need me to do?" _

"I need you to call my father and tell him that you arranged for the two of us to go for a week long getaway in order to get closer…I don't care what you really tell him just make something believable up to explain why I'm gone." Atemu said.

"_Fine." _Kaiba said before he hung up.

Atemu hung up as well and continued to drive out of town he drove over to the next town until he found a high end apartment complex. He parked his car out front before he went into the landlord's office.

"Excuse me Sir, I'm interested in renting the Condo that you advertised." Atemu said with a polite smile.

The landlord looked at Atemu briefly then out the window at Atemu's expensive car then back at Atemu, "Alright kid…rent's 2500 a month and I need a 2000 up front security deposit."

Atemu reached into his pocket and pulled out his wallet, "Deal. Do you take credit or do I need to run to the bank and get cash out?" Atemu asked.

"I take credit." The man said, taking Atemu's offered credit card.

"Charge the security deposit and three months rent." Atemu said.

The man did before he handed Atemu back his credit card and grabbed some paper work, "Here. You sign at the bottom and initial here and here." Atemu grabbed a pen sitting on the mans desk and sighed and initialed the contract.

"How many sets of keys do you need, and how many people are going to be living there?"

"Two. I need two sets of keys and two people will be staying here." Atemu said.

The landlord nodded and gave Atemu two sets of keys. "Top floor door at the end of the hall. Pleasure doing business with you."

"You too, thank you sir." Atemu said before he exited the office and climbed back in his car and drove back to Domino, and over to Domino General Hospital…it was barely 8 am so visiting hours would have just started. Atemu parked his car and popped the trunk before he went and grabbed the duffel bag he'd packed earlier and headed into the hospital.

He walked up to Yami's room and saw that his friend was indeed awake. Yami smiled slightly when he saw Atemu walk into the room before he slowly sat up.

"You ready Atemu?" Yami asked.

Atemu nodded and held up the duffel bag. "Yeah, I've got clothes to last about a week and since I don't think we can stay at my house I went and rented a place for us to stay until you recover. Do you need me to help you get dressed or can you do it?" Atemu asked.

Yami moved to crawl out of bed slowly, Atemu walking forward to help him only to stop when Yami held up his hand. "I can do it Atemu, I just need to move slowly that's all, but thank you for your help."

"No problem. To tell you the truth I probably need to week or two away as much as you do." Atemu said as he followed Yami into the bathroom.

Atemu helped Yami carefully remove the hospital gown and handed Yami clothes to change into, all the while trying to ignore the scars that covered his friend's body. Yami's eye was covered with a patch.

Once Yami was dressed the two began to slowly walk out of the hospital, being careful to dodge doctors and nurses who would notice Yami sneaking out. Yami never stayed at the hospital longer than one night unless he couldn't afford otherwise…or more accurately the risk to his health was so great that Atemu refused to sneak him out. But Yami did need time to heal…time to heal in a place where his husband wouldn't be able to get to him.

Yami's husband was the reason Atemu had to sneak Yami out of the hospital in order to get him to another safe haven since once the bastard realized Yami wasn't 'home' like he was expected to be he'd go and find Yami in the hospital…demand Yami be discharged only to start in on Yami again before he had the chance to remotely recover from the prior assault.

Once the two had made it the Atemu's car Yami climbed into the passenger seat and leaned his head back, his eye sliding shut. Atemu worriedly glanced at his friend as he climbed into the driver's seat. "Bad headache? Chest pain?" Atemu asked.

"Headache. But don't worry, its nothing I can't deal with." Yami said before he smiled slightly and said, "Lets get out of here."

Atemu sighed but nodded and drove out of the hospital parking lot and back towards the condo he'd rented.

The two boarded the elevator and rode up to the top floor before they walked down the hall until they reached the door that led to the Condo. Atemu unlocked the door and led Yami inside. It was fully furnished though Atemu knew he'd have to leave in a little while to go and get some food and pain medicine…not to mention bandages to redress Yami's wounds.

Yami sank down on the couch and patted the spot next to him for Atemu to sit as well, which he did. Yami tilted his head so it rested on Atemu's shoulder and his eye once again slid shut. Atemu wrapped an arm around his shoulder and held Yami close to him.

"You know Atemu, life really isn't fair." Yami mumbled.

Atemu nodded, he agreed 1000 percent with Yami on that.

"I mean, just look at what's happened to us. We were happily together only to be torn apart. I'm sentenced to live the rest of my life in pure hell and you, well its sounding like your going to be joining me."

Atemu glanced at Yami, "What do you mean joining you?" Atemu asked.

Yami snorted, "Like you really have to ask? Your dad is forcing you to marry Kaiba which will leave you completely at his mercy. You haven't had any say in anything…hell; they even decided that you're going to be the fucking UKE. Who the hell thinks they have the right to dictate that shit. And Kaiba, he may seem all nice and polite…bullshit I don't buy that act for one second. My _husband_ acts all nice and friendly and polite whenever he ISN'T either raping me or beating the shit out of me. What's to say you tell Kaiba 'no' one to many times he doesn't decide to hold you down and do it anyway?" Yami snapped.

Atemu sighed but said nothing. He honestly didn't know how to respond to that. He'd like to believe Kaiba when he said he wouldn't do that…but did he really KNOW Kaiba wouldn't. No he didn't.

"Well, he didn't last night and I would have let him." Atemu mumbled.

Yami's head snapped up almost clipping Atemu's chin, "WHAT THE HELL DO YOU MEAN **YOU WOULD HAVE LET HIM? **Are you mad? Why the hell would you let someone fucking rape you Atemu?" Yami shouted.

"I would have let him because that was the price I would have had to pay in order for Kaiba to let me leave that fucking dinner party last night to come and help you. I'd have let him do whatever the hell he wanted if it meant I would be able to help you." Atemu said.

Yami glared at Atemu for a moment before he sank back against the couch. "Atemu, I want you to promise me something." Yami said.

"What?" Atemu asked warily.

"I want you to promise me that you will NEVER put yourself at risk like that again. EVER! I don't care if there's a fucking gun at my head and your choice is either let someone rape you or they're going to shoot me. I'd rather be dead then let you go through any of the shit I've had to deal with." Yami said.

"But I'd do it Yami; you know I'd do anything for you." Atemu said.

Yami smiled slightly before he wrapped his arms around Atemu pulling him into a hug, "I know that Atemu and that's exactly why I want you to promise me this. You mean way too much to me for me to allow you to put yourself at risk like that." Yami said.

Atemu sighed but lightly wrapped his arms around Yami as well, "Then I guess I'll promise you that Yami." Atemu said.

"Good. Oh, and promise me one more thing." Yami said, a smirk creeping up on his face.

"What?" Atemu asked.

"That the next time Kaiba pulls something or tries to hurt you you'll tell me and let me fucking castrate him." Yami said.

Atemu chuckled, "Castrate him? Well, if that's what you really want to do then by all means Yami go right ahead. Just promise me that you'll let me castrate your bastard of a husband."

Yami chuckled as well, "You could always try Até, though I'd advise you get him drunk first…then castrate him. You'd stand a better chance of escaping with your life." Yami said.

Once the two boys had stopped laughing Yami asked, "So, with the exception my yet another near experience how was the rest of your night?"

"Alright. After the whole I was going to let Kaiba do whatever he wanted we talked…and came to a possible understanding. Then, I got into a fight with my dad. Other than that nothing really happened." Atemu said with a shrug. "What about you? Or do you not want to talk about it."

Yami sighed, "I honestly have no clue what the hell happened last night. I was home cleaning the kitchen like he told me to…when he came back drunk. He smacked me hard enough to knock me to the ground. Said that was where I belonged…at my master's feet. And that it was time for me to please him. He then tried to climb on me and I pushed him off and tried to run…I pulled my phone out and tried to call you…next thing I know there's this sharp pain in my temple and I fell. I was really dazed and my vision went a bit blurry. He was standing over me glaring…holding a broke bottle. Said that he'll teach me to disobey him again…fortunately I lost consciousness then so I don't know exactly WHAT he did to me though I could hazard a few guesses." Yami said. He then smiled, "Thank god for small miracles…it's an absolute blessing that I didn't have to feel what he put me through last night."

Atemu smiled and tightened his embrace slightly, "Yeah thank god." Atemu mumbled.

The two sat in silence for a few minutes before Atemu' cell phone rang. Atemu flipped it open and saw Kaiba's number flashing on the screen. He glanced at Yami apologetically before he answered the phone.

"Yes?"

"_You'll be happy to know I covered for you ass Atemu. Now here's the problem if you and I are supposed to be away together that means I need to disappear as well until you come back genius. So guess who just got another guest?" _Kaiba said.

"Kaiba, you can't stay here. You'll have to figure something else…"Atemu started before Kaiba cut him off.

"_You can either tell me where you're staying and let me stay with you there or I can just call your father back and tell him that I lied and his son is actually MIA and that he wanted me to be his cover story." _

"Fine, Fine Kaiba you win. I'm at the Millennium Apartment complex staying in the Condo on the top floor. Just take the elevator and it's the last door at the end of the hall." Atemu said.

"_That's much better. I'll be there in 20 minutes." _Kaiba said before he hung up.

Atemu hung up as well before he turned to look at Yami who had a very strange look on his face…a cross between angry and mischievous. "So Prince Charming Seto Kaiba himself is coming to visit. How wonderful…say Atemu, what do you say we play a little prank on him while he's here?" Yami asked.

"What sort of a prank?" Atemu asked.

Yami shrugged, "Nothing major…you know what who needs a prank you want to find out if he really trusts you? Because I know trust is a BIG thing with you Atemu." Yami asked.

"And how do you plan on determining whether or not he trusts me?" Atemu asked.

Yami smirked, "Why Atemu that is quite simple…there is only one bed in this Condo…queen sized bed, but still only one bed. I know that you want me to have the bed, but the bed is plenty big enough for the two of us to comfortably share without having to make either of us uncomfortable. The test will be is Kaiba can trust you enough to share a bed with me and not do anything. So, what do you think?" Yami asked.

Atemu smirked, "That Yami sounds brilliant."

Yami chuckled and wrapped one arm around Atemu's shoulders pulling him close before playfully ruffling his hair, "Well of course it sounds brilliant. I did come up with it and I AM brilliant after all." Yami said playfully.

Atemu laughed as well, "Oh yes Yami, extremely brilliant."

Ten minutes later there was a knock on the door. Atemu started to get up to go and answer it but Yami said, "Don't worry about it Atemu, I'll get it. And once he's in here why don't you go and pick up some food. It'll give me and you're dear Prince Seto a chance to talk a bit."

Atemu looked at Yami for a few seconds before he nodded, he knew Yami wasn't going to do anything too bad. Besides Atemu DID need to go and get food and a few other things.

Yami pulled open the door to see a very shocked Seto Kaiba starring at him, apparently he hadn't expected Atemu to have company. In fact if Yami didn't know any better he'd guess that Kaiba actually looked hurt.

"Come on in Kaiba, Atemu's in the living room. We've been waiting for you to get here, though Atemu did say he was getting ready to head out and pick a few things up." Yami said, gesturing for Kaiba to come in which he did.

The two walked into the living room where Atemu was sitting on the couch. "Atemu what the hell is going on here?" Kaiba hissed.

Atemu's eyes slid shut for a brief moment and he took a deep breath before his eyes snapped back open, "Don't you trust me Kaiba? Or are you just going to jump to conclusions about what's going on?"

"You must admit that me finding you here with your ex-boyfriend doesn't look to good. What the hell do you expect me to think?" Kaiba snapped.

"What I expect is for you to give me a chance to explain what's going on because believe it or not Kaiba I'm not a fucking cheater…I may not love you but I do have a sense of honor enough so that no matter what my feelings are I will not be straying." Atemu snapped.

Kaiba stopped for a few seconds just looking at Atemu while he allowed Atemu's words to sink in. So instead of shooting another snappish comment back he decided to try and ask politely what was going on, after all it couldn't hurt.

"Alright Atemu, can you please explain why you and Yami are here alone together? And on top of that why the hell is Yami even out of the hospital?" Kaiba asked, though his tone for the second question showed that he didn't really care what the answer to that was.

"Yami's here because I brought him here, just like I snuck him out of the hospital. He'll be hiding out here for at least a week while he recovers from what happened last night. Normally I'd bring him to my place and take care of him there…unfortunately I got into a bit of a fight with my father last night and therefore want nothing to do with him so I rented this place for a while for us both to stay in. The only reason I wanted you to cover for me was so that my father wouldn't have the police start tracking my credit cards before I was set." Atemu explained.

"Hn." Kaiba replied.

Atemu sighed, "Look, why don't you set your bag down and get comfortable. I'm going to go and pick up some food, bandages and medicine. I'll be back in about an hour, while I'm gone can you please keep an eye on Yami…and if anything comes up promise that you'll call me." Atemu said.

"Promise." Kaiba said, though he had to fight the urge to role his eyes at the thought of being saddled with babysitting his fiancés ex.

Atemu smiled slightly at Kaiba and said, "Thank you very much Seto. You have no idea how much I appreciate that." He then turned to Yami and said, "Please, behave while I'm gone…I don't want to come back to bloodshed."

"You don't have to worry about anything Atemu; we'll both be just fine. Now go on…get out of here." Yami said with a smile.

Atemu smiled as well before he headed out the door leaving Yami and Kaiba alone together.

As soon as the door swung shut Yami turned to Kaiba, glaring at him with his one eye. "Park it Mr. You and I have some serious talking to do." Yami snapped.

Kaiba crossed his arms with a smirk, "I don't think so. I don't take orders from anyone especially not some poor abused sex slave." Kaiba spat.

Yami's glare darkened before he marched across the room and shoved Kaiba hard, knocking him to the floor. Kaiba froze for a moment in surprise which allowed Yami the chance to sit on Kaiba's chest. Yami fisted some of Kaiba's shirt in his hand pulling up so they were practically nose to nose.

"First, though this is the least of my concern I am going to tell you right now that if you EVER refer to me in that way again not only will you have shot any chance you ever hoped to have with Atemu done the drain but I will fucking murder you in your sleep.

Fortunately for you today is your lucky day and I'm not going to tell him what you said. Now, as for what I really wanted to talk to you about. You are engaged to my best friend who, as I'm sure you are aware is a very important person to me. If I find out, and believe me I will…Atemu tells me absolutely everything, if I find out that you hurt him in anyway AT ALL I swear to you on all that is holy that I will hunt you down and I will make you wish you had never existed…and god help you if you actually try and RAPE him. I know what a hell it is to go through that torture and I'll be damned if I'm going to sit back and let some rich arrogant asshole decide to do that to my best friend. This is your only warning. So I'd take caution if I were you Seto Kaiba." Yami spat before he climbed off Kaiba.

For a few seconds Kaiba just laid there before he stood up and glared at Yami. "You really expect that empty threat to scare me Yami? Please." Kaiba said with a snort.

"Believe me or not it doesn't matter and if you don't hurt Atemu then you'll never have to find out if my threat is empty or not. But if you do hurt him you'll find out how not empty my threat is." Yami said.

Kaiba laughed, "What are you his fucking mother? Last I checked Atemu was 16 he can take ca…"

"That's exactly my point Kaiba! Atemu is 16 years old. He shouldn't even be thinking about getting married. His only concerns should be doing well in school, hanging out with his friends, spending time with his family and possibly casually dating. Atemu doesn't know for sure what it is he even wants in the person he wants to spend the rest of his life with…and thanks to your selfishness he's never even going to get the chance to figure it out. You stole that from him. The least you could do is be a decent guy and treat him right but that's looking like a long shot." Yami snapped.

"And why do you automatically assume I'm not going to treat him right. Why do you automatically assume that I'm out to hurt him?" Kaiba snapped right back.

"Because that's the way I see this working out. Hell, he had to bribe with the possibility of sex just for you to let him leave a dinner party. You are controlling. Not a huge leap from someone who has to be in complete control of other people to being abusive. Trust me, my husband is a controlling asshole who among other methods beats the shit out of me in the hopes of controlling me." Yami said.

Kaiba's eyes narrowed, "Don't you dare compare me to that lowlife. I would NEVER do something like that to Atemu." Kaiba snapped.

Yami glared at Kaiba for a moment before his gaze softened slightly, "Well, I certainly hope you don't." Yami said before he flopped down onto the couch and rested his head back against the cushion.

Kaiba watched him for a moment before he sighed and asked, "Are you okay or do I need to call Atemu?"

"I'm fine. I just have a headache…shouting at you like I did didn't help matters any. I'll be fine, besides Atemu's already picking up some headache medicine." Yami said.

Kaiba shrugged but decided not to push matters, if Yami said he was fine than he wasn't going to worry about it. He's a big boy and if he isn't okay then he either is tough enough to deal with it or he'll let go of his pride and tell someone.

Kaiba sat down in the arm chair and the two just sat in silence until they heard the key in the lock indicating that Atemu had returned.

He walked in carrying several bags which he set on the counter before he quickly wandered back outside shouting, "Kaiba, could you come give me a hand please?" over his shoulder while he headed back out.

Kaiba stood back up and followed Atemu out the door and down to Atemu's car which had several more bags of food set in the backseat.

"Thank you for helping me. For everything. Just, thank you Kaiba it really means a lot." Atemu said quietly while he and Kaiba grabbed the remainder of the bags and carried them up to the condo.

"No problem." Kaiba said.

A/N: And this concludes chapter 4. Please review and let me know what you guys think of it. I really appreciate the feedback.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh

Chapter 5

Atemu and Kaiba finished bringing in all the stuff Atemu bought, setting it on the counter in the kitchen. Atemu got busy putting all the stuff away after he sent Kaiba back to go and sit in the living room.

A few minutes later Atemu walked out and joined Kaiba and Yami in the living room, plopping down on the couch next to Yami.

"So, anything in particular you two want me to make for dinner?" Atemu asked.

Kaiba looked at him funny for a second and asked, "You cook?"

Atemu blushed slightly in embarrassment. Yami wrapped an arm around his shoulders and proudly declared, "Yup, Atemu cooks alright and he's very good at it too. But, that's a secret of his…so don't go spreading it around."

"Really." Kaiba said.

"So, what do you guys want to eat?" Atemu asked shyly.

Yami got a thoughtful look on his face for a moment before he asked, "Did you buy the stuff to make curry and rice? You know how much I love your curry and rice."

"Yeah, I bought the stuff to make it. Is curry and rice okay with you Kaiba?" Atemu asked.

"Hn." Kaiba replied, it didn't really matter to him what they had to eat. He _had _been planning on taking Atemu out to dinner in the hopes of using the time they were going to be living together to get closer…but since his romantic dinner idea was shot he didn't really care what they decided.

Atemu got up and headed into the kitchen to begin cooking. Kaiba turned to Yami and asked, "Since when did Atemu learn how to cook? And why did he bother even learning since I know his father has two chefs that work in his house?"

Yam chuckled slightly, "Atemu learned to cook about two years ago. He taught himself how to cook actually. It started one day when we were hanging out at my house by ourselves…we'd been playing games all afternoon and we got hungry. My grandpa was out of town so we were on our own. Atemu thought about ordering some take out…until he had realized he left his wallet at home. I remember he got this funny look on his face before he wandered down into the kitchen since he figured it wouldn't be too hard to make something to eat. He dug through my late grandmothers old recipes and found something that he thought was simple to make and he started following the directions and when he was done we ate it and it was really good. Atemu realized that he really enjoyed cooking and he decided to keep doing it. He bought some cook books that he hides under his bed at home. He also, late a night watches cooking shows on TV so he can learn more. He loves experimenting with different things so he used to come over to my house and cook whatever it was he wanted to try." Yami said, he then glared slightly at Kaiba, "Don't you go giving him a hard time about that."

"I won't. It just surprised me that's all." Kaiba said, though he had to fight to get rid of the mental image of Atemu wearing a short dress and an apron cooking for him and once he was done…he and Atemu ended up doing a different type of _cooking. _ Kaiba smirked slightly at the thought. _Hmm, that might be something to try once we are married. Wonder how hard it'd be to get him in a dress? _

Yami smacked Kaiba with a throw pillow, "Get your mind out of the gutter."

"How in the world would you know…" Kaiba began to ask.

Yami smirked and just pointed at Kaiba's lap…apparently he'd enjoyed his thoughts more than he realized he had.

"You might want to go and take care of that Kaiba." Yami suggested with a laugh.

Kaiba scowled at him but otherwise got up and went into the bathroom and closed the door. Once he was in the bathroom the glanced down at the bulge that could be seen in his pants. He was absolutely disgusted that he had reacted like that. He wanted to earn Atemu's trust and affection, not make Atemu believe he wanted sex with him and nothing more. _Guess I'm lucky that it was just Yami who saw that and not Atemu. _Kaiba thought before he unbuttoned his pants and tugged out his partially hardened member.

Kaiba's eyes slid shut once he fisted his penis. He imagined that it actually Atemu's hand wrapped around him, sliding up and down, squeezing it. In his imagination Atemu then released his grip on Kaiba's penis and dropped down to his knees, his mouth mere inches away. He teasingly blew warm air over the sensitive skin. Kaiba groaned.

Atemu smirked and opened his mouth slightly and began to take Kaiba in…

"Kaiba are you alright in there?" Atemu suddenly asked while knocking on the bathroom door.

_Shit. _Kaiba thought. "Yeah Atemu I'm fine." Kaiba replied, thoroughly impressed that he was able to keep his voice sounding normal.

"Are you sure because you've been making a lot of noises? I thought something was wrong." Atemu said, and he sounded genuinely concerned.

Kaiba could hear Yami laughing in the background. "Oh, he was making noises alright Atemu but not because…"

_That little shit. _Kaiba thought quickly doing back up his pants and marching out of the bathroom before Yami could say anything.

Atemu glanced at Kaiba for a moment once he'd walked out and then back at Yami who was doubled over laughing his ass off.

"What's so funny Yami?" Atemu asked.

Yami gulped in some air before he motioned for Atemu to come closer, completely ignoring the death glare Kaiba was sending at him. Atemu walked over to Yami who whispered something in his ear.

Atemu turned and looked back at Kaiba, then down slightly and his eyes widened in realization. "Oh. Uh, I'll leave you to uh…to take care of that. Sorry for disturbing you." Atemu said which sent Yami into another laughing fit…which he cut off abruptly when it became too painful to laugh anymore.

Atemu just shook his head and headed back into the kitchen. Kaiba followed him.

"Look, Atemu I can explain." Kaiba said.

Atemu paused for a moment before he said, "It's really not that big a deal Kaiba. Again, I'm sorry I bothered you."

Atemu then turned to look at Kaiba, "I'm not mad that you got aroused…it happens, it's a natural reaction of the body to certain stimuli. Yami said that happened after he told you about how I learned to cook…he said that your mind went to gutter. Again, you're a teenager Kaiba, these things happen. The only reason I'd have a problem with it would be if you expected me to do something about it." Atemu said.

"Alright, I just wanted to make sure I didn't upset you." Kaiba replied.

Atemu laughed, "Trust me Kaiba if you'd made me mad you'd know it. Now, go on take care of your problem."

Kaiba nodded before he walked back out of the kitchen and through the living room where Yami was lounging on the couch. Kaiba scowled at him, "You're lucky you're already injured otherwise I'd kick your ass for the stunt you just pulled." Kaiba said.

Yami snorted before he replied, "Do you realize how hard it is to take you remotely seriously when you have a huge bulge in your pants? Why don't you go and take care of it and then come back and threaten me…you'll come across as a lot more intimidating."

Kaiba scowled before he marched back into the bathroom and slammed the door shut. He quickly unzipped his pants and tugged his penis back out tightly fisting it, once again focusing his mind of the image of Atemu kneeling before him, his mouth open as he began to take him in very slowly, teasingly.

Kaiba groaned at the thought of Atemu slowly tracing around his penis with his tongue before he got this mischievous look in his eyes and he laughed, sending vibrations straight through Kaiba's dick. It was too much and Kaiba came with a cry, "ATEMU!"

Kaiba then quickly washed his hand and grabbed a dish towel and cleaned himself up before redoing his pants and exiting the room.

Atemu was sitting on the couch next to Yami, blushing horribly while Yami was chuckling.

"What's so damn funny Yami?" Kaiba snapped.

"Well, for one you are extremely vocal…but I was more laughing at how embarrassed Atemu was listening to you, _oh Atemu yeah. Right there. Groan, damn it Atemu you're so fucking hot. Just like that. Mmmm, harder Atemu. ATEMU!_ I have never seen him blush this much, it's absolutely hilarious." Yami said, trailing off into yet another fit of laughter.

"Alright, that's enough you two can we please just drop it." Atemu said.

Yami was still chuckling but he nodded. Atemu then stood up and said, "Dinners ready so come and get it before it gets cold."

Yami once again started laughing before he grabbed Atemu's shoulder and whispered, "I'm sure Kaiba wants to Cum alright…and he certainly wouldn't have a problem cumming with you."

Atemu glared at Yami for a second before playfully smacking him, "That's enough out of you, you pervert."

"Fine, fine." Yami said holding up his hands in surrender. "You win no more mentions of sex."

"Thank you." Atemu said before he once again headed back into the kitchen.

Dinner was rather quiet; Kaiba spent most of the meal glaring at Yami, who was purposely ignoring him though Atemu could see a bit of a smirk on Yami's face. He enjoyed riling Kaiba up though why that was Atemu had no idea.

After dinner was done and Atemu washed up all the dishes the three sat in the living room.

"So, about sleeping arrangements." Yami suddenly said.

"Oh, yeah. Well, Yami you are getting the bed since you need to sleep comfortably. I'll share with you since I want to be able to check on you through the night. Kaiba, you get the couch." Atemu said.

"Wait a minute…you and Yami are going to sleep together. I don't think so Atemu, if anyone is sharing a bed with you it should be me." Kaiba said.

Atemu sighed, "Kaiba, can you please just trust me? I swear that I am not going to do anything."

"Besides," Yami piped up, "Your right in the next room, its not like we could break in the bed and you NOT hear us."

Kaiba glared at Yami for a moment before he glanced back at Atemu. "Fine. Whatever. Go ahead and sleep with him if that's what you want to do."

"Thank you." Atemu said before he stood up and stretched, "well, I don't know about the rest of you but today has been quite a long day so I'm going to be going to bed."

Atemu then looked over at Kaiba before he sighed and walked over to him and gave him a light kiss on the cheek and whispered, "I swear to you on all that is holy I will not betray you. All I want is for you to show me that you trust me Seto."

Kaiba nodded; if that was what Atemu wanted him to do he would do it. He wouldn't like it but he'd do it.

Yami followed Atemu back into the bedroom and closed the door behind him.

"You know you didn't need to close the door Yami." Atemu said while he pulled off his shirt and tossed it aside and began undoing his pants.

"I know that Atemu, but I prefer to sleep with the door closed. Also, I'd rather not risk Prince Charming deciding he wanted a peepshow." Yami replied slowly pulling off his shirt.

"That is true." Atemu said tossing his jeans aside before he sank down on the bed. Atemu only slept in boxers, just like Yami did. Once Yami had also stripped down he also plopped down on the bed.

"You want me to change you bandages now Yami?" Atemu asked.

Yami nodded, "You might as well." Yami said.

Atemu nodded before he got up and got fresh bandages and began to slowly change Yami's dressing one at a time. Once he was done he got back up and put the bandages away and threw away the old ones.

The two then crawled into bed, after Atemu flicked off the light.

"You know Yami; we both have a really twisted sense of honor. Don't you agree?" Atemu suddenly asked.

Yami chuckled, "I do Atemu. I feel compelled to remain true to the man I married regardless of how much I hate him and I wish him dead. You also feel compelled to show Kaiba the same fidelity regardless of the fact that you don't love him."

"I know, how messed up is that?" Atemu asked with a laugh.

Yami sighed, "You know Até, I'm going to really need your help a lot for the next probably year. I know you have your own problems but just before you got there this morning the doctor gave me some interesting news…and thanks to the way I was raised I've made my decision."

"What are you talking about?" Atemu asked.

Yami sighed once again, "My bastard of a husband managed to knock me up somehow and even more surprisingly didn't kill the kid last night. But I can't risk him killing it next time…I can't go back until after it's born." Yami said.

Atemu was quiet for several seconds before he wrapped his arms around Yami, pulling him close. "You don't even have to ask Yami. I'm here for you no matter what. I swear I'll keep you safe."

"I know Atemu, I know you will. I just, I honestly have no idea what I'm going to do. I mean that house is no place to raise a kid. And as much as I hate the idea of giving the child up…I'd rather it be safe." Yami said.

Atemu sighed, "You know Yami. We can get you out of that house for good. You just need to report all the shit that's been happening to you and that bastard will be arrested. Your grandpa can testify. I can doctors that have seen you since that happened can testify. He'll go to jail and you'll never have to see or hear from him again." Atemu said.

Yami smiled slightly, "That's true…but you know what Atemu?" Yami asked.

"What's that Yami?"

"No matter what happens I'll never be completely free of him. He's taken so much from me; put me through so much that I'll never be the same again. I doubt I can even date anyone and not expect them to pull the same kind of shit he did. It's sad but true." Yami said.

Atemu could feel tears dripping on his shoulders. "Akefia may be a bastard who deserves to burn in hell for the rest of eternity but it doesn't mean you can never find happiness Yami. Believe me, you will eventually. You'll find someone who will treat you right and be able to provide a home for not only you but also your child. However, before we even begin to worry about that we need to get him locked up." Atemu said.

"Alright." Yami said.

Atemu tightened his grip around Yami ever so slightly. He absolutely hated everything that Yami had been forced to endure but he swore right now that he would make sure that Yami found happiness, wherever that may be.

Atemu sighed before he released his hold on Yami and flopped back on his back. Yami had had such a trying few days he'd fallen asleep in Atemu's arms. This wasn't the first time he had. Yami had once told him that the reason he fell asleep so easily when Atemu was there was because he knew without a doubt he was safe.

Atemu rested his arm over his eyes while he lost himself in his thoughts. When he thought about everything his friend was going through his problem seemed absolutely pathetic. So what he was being forced to marry…at least he wasn't being tortured.

With another sigh Atemu drifted off to sleep.

Yami awoke first the next morning and smiled slightly at the sight of Atemu sleeping so soundly. He was glad to see that Atemu was sleeping since he could tell that Atemu hadn't slept well for several days, not that he'd ever complained about it. He just appeared extremely worn down.

While Yami watched his friend sleep he suddenly got an excellent idea. He crawled out of bed and got dressed before he walked out into the living room to see Kaiba laying on the couch staring at the ceiling.

"Morning Kaiba." Yami greeted.

Kaiba glared at him but said nothing in response.

Yami sat down on the arm of the couch and looked at Kaiba for a few moments before he decided to speak up. "Kaiba, can you answer something for me honestly? No bullshit, just the truth."

Kaiba sighed and rolled his eyes, "That would depend entirely what it is you want to know."

"Do you really honestly care about Atemu or are you really just trying to use him. I need to know." Yami said.

"Oh for gods sakes. How many times do I have to fucking say it? Yes, I really genuinely care about Atemu. I have strong feelings for him. Does that answer your fucking question?" Kaiba snapped.

"No need to get so defensive. I was just asking. And if that is really the case then I have something I want to tell you." Yami said.

Kaiba sighed, "And what's that Yami?"

Yami smiled slightly, "Well, actually I have a couple of things I can tell you. One of which is the museum recently acquired a traveling exhibit on ancient games. Another thing is that Atemu's favorite restaurant is Amun's Banquet Hall. And finally, Atemu's favorite thing to do after a nice date is to go for a walk through the park."

Kaiba's eyes narrowed slightly, "And why are you telling me this Yami?" Kaiba asked.

"Because if you were telling me the truth when you said that you really care about Atemu and you want to make him happy then you should know some things he'd like to do. Besides Atemu deserves to go out and have a good time and since you're his fiancé I figured you wouldn't mind taking him out. And while you two are out on your date I suggest you really get to know the real Atemu, not the Atemu that you see at dinner parties or when his father's around. I was just giving you an opportunity. No one ever said you had to take my advice." Yami said before he stood up and walked out of the room leaving Kaiba to think.

Kaiba watched Yami walk out of the room before he glanced back at the ceiling. _Okay, I understand the restaurant and the walking in the park…but why the hell did Yami mention a museum exhibit?_ Kaiba thought.

He sighed before he sat up and stretched. He had to admit that Yami probably knew what he called the **real **Atemu better than he did. And who knows maybe Yami was genuinely trying to help him and Atemu. And if that is the case then he'd take Yami's advice. He just hoped that Yami was right.

Atemu woke up in bed alone. He stretched out and glanced over at the clock on the nightstand and saw that it was 930 am. Atemu rolled out of bed and got dressed before he wandered out into the living room where he saw Yami sitting on the couch munching on a Poptart.

"Where's Kaiba?" Atemu asked.

"Prince Charming left at around nine to go and set some things up. And before you ask, yes I know what he went to do and no I am not telling you." Yami said.

Atemu glared at Yami slightly before he decided it was pointless and headed into the kitchen to snag some breakfast.

Atemu had just finished his bowl of cereal when Kaiba came back. Atemu was surprised to see Kaiba had a flower with him…more specifically a blue lotus blossom. Which was the flower Atemu had suggested be used in their wedding.

Kaiba smiled at him slightly before he held out the flower for Atemu to take. Atemu slowly held out his hand and accepted the flower intensely studying it. Lotus blossoms were his late mother's favorite flower. When she'd been alive she'd always made a point to have them growing in their garden. Atemu remembered how he used to help her take care of those flowers…and it was memories like that which made this flower Atemu's favorite.

"Thank you Kaiba, but you do realize I'm not a girl no matter what my father tells you." Atemu said.

Kaiba smirked slightly, "Believe me, I know you aren't since I doubt a girl would be anywhere near as hard to please as you are. But that doesn't mean I'm not going to make a genuine effort. You want me to win your heart. Fine, I'll do it the old fashion way. Starting right now." Kaiba said.

"The old fashion way?" Atemu asked with a laugh before he went to go and find a vase to put the flower. "I certainly hope that by the old fashion way you don't hope to buy my heart because I can already tell you that won't happen." Atemu said.

"Oh I know that won't work…but it doesn't mean I can't throw some money around while I romance you over dinner and attempt to impress you by winning pointless carnival games." Kaiba said with a smirk.

Atemu snorted, "You at a carnival now that would be a sight to see. Well, I can't say it'll work but if that's what you want to do then by all means go right ahead." Atemu said.

"I plan to Atemu, and I'm going to start tonight." Kaiba said before he turned and walked out of the room leaving a confused and slightly stunned Atemu in the kitchen.

A/N: And this concludes chapter 5. Review if you want to see what happens next.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh

Chapter 6

Atemu walked back out of the kitchen and into the living room to see Yami and Kaiba whispering to one another. They immediately stopped when they had noticed Atemu had joined them.

Yami smirked and said, "Well, I know someone who's going to have a lot of fun tonight." He then paused for a moment to glare at Kaiba, "But not too much fun…I mean it, I wasn't joking about castrating you."

Kaiba smirked, "And what would you do if it was Atemu's idea that we mess around?" Kaiba asked.

"Trust me, Atemu won't do that no matter what happens on your date. So get that idea completely out of your head. And if I find out that you tried pressuring him too…" Yami started.

"You guys do realize I'm standing right here, don't you?" Atemu asked.

Yami backed off slightly but he was still glaring at Kaiba. "Yeah Até we knew you were there. I just wanted Prince Charming to know the rules and the penalty should he break them." Yami said.

Atemu shook his head slightly before he walked up and draped one arm around Yami's shoulders, "Don't worry Yami, he won't break those rules I promise. And if he does I'll help you castrate him."

Yami nodded before he sat down. Atemu then turned to Kaiba and said, "You mentioned that we were going to going out tonight. Can you tell me what time you want to leave at because there are some things Yami and I need to go and do today first."

"Well, I'd like to leave at around 5 if that's alright with you." Kaiba said.

Atemu nodded, "Yeah, that's fine. Yami and I should be back at around 3…and if for some reason we end up running late I'll call you and let you know."

Yami glanced up and looked at Atemu in clear confusion, "Wait a second, what are we doing today Atemu?"

"We're going to get started on accomplishing what we talked about last night." Atemu said, "Actually there's two things we need to make sure we get done…but if we don't have time today to do the second we'll go and do it tomorrow."

"Oh. That." Yami said.

Kaiba sighed and said, "I'm not even going to ask." Before he turned and plopped down on the couch and reaching for his laptop bag. He'd be lying if he said he wasn't curious but he also knew that he was supposed to be proving that he trusted Atemu, and interrogating him about where exactly he was planning to go wasn't exactly a show of trust. _Although that is why cell phones have GPS tracking chips in them. I just need to enter in Atemu's number and I can track where his phone is…not that I don't trust him but just to satisfy my_ _own curiosity. Atemu never even has to know. _Kaiba thought.

Atemu and Yami grabbed their shoes and left. They climbed into Atemu's car and Yami asked, "So what exactly are the two things we have to take care of today? I mean I can take a guess as to what one of them is…but you lost me as far as the second one is concerned."

"Well Yami, today we are going to the police station to report what has been happening to you so your bastard of a husband can get his ass locked up. As for the second thing, well I was actually hoping to take you find to an OBGYN to get you properly looked at and get future appointments set up." Atemu said.

Yami nodded, "Yeah, that's probably a good idea. Well, what are we waiting? For let's get going. You have to be back in time to get ready for your date." Yami said.

Atemu sighed but started the car and headed towards the police station. "Any chance you'll tell me what Kaiba has planned?"

"Nope." Yami said with a smirk, "Though I will tell you that you'll have a good time tonight." _At least I hope so…but that all depends on him. _

"Well, that's certainly good to know." Atemu said.

The two soon arrived at the Domino City Police Station. They parked and walked up to the police officer sitting at the front desk, "Just a second, I'll be right with you." The officer said before she turned back to finish her phone call.

Yami and Atemu took a seat, Atemu reaching over to grab Yami's hand squeezing it slightly in a show of support. He knew that this was going to be very hard for Yami to do. But he also knew that Yami needed to do it.

About ten minutes later the officer had finished her phone call and said, "Sorry about the wait, how can I help you?"

Atemu got up first and pulled Yami with him, "Umm, we'd…well, he'd like to report…" Atemu started before Yami cut him off.

"I'm here to report a severe case of Domestic abuse." Yami said.

"Domestic Abuse?" The officer said, glancing at each of the boys for a moment before she said, "Please follow me."

Yami and Atemu followed her back into the station and over to a desk where another officer was seated, "Raphael, excuse me but these two young men are here to report a case of Domestic Violence." The officer said.

Raphael nodded and gestured for Yami and Atemu to take a seat, which they did. Raphael then grabbed a notepad to take notes on and said, "Why don't you start at the beginning."

Yami glanced at Atemu for a moment and took a deep breath. Atemu squeezed his hand and said, "Its okay Yami, you can do this I'm right here next to you."

Yami nodded before he turned his attention back onto the officer, "You want me to start at the beginning. Okay, I can do that. This whole mess started about 8 almost 9 months ago. My grandfather had gone to a club one night to play poker. The last hand of the night the players decided to make things more interesting everyone could say one thing they wanted one of the other players to bet…and if you weren't willing to make such a bet then you couldn't play that hand. Anyway, one of the gamblers demanded that my grandfather wager my hand in marriage. My grandfather agreed and he lost that hand in poker…so a complete jerk by the name of Akefia Touzou won the right to marry me."

Yami paused for a moment and he saw Raphael looking at him like he was waiting for Yami to get to the point since he hadn't heard a major problem yet. Yami continued his story, "The next day my grandfather and Akefia were at the house when I got home from school and told me that Akefia and I would be getting married. Of course I refused, seeing as I already had a loving boyfriend of my own. Besides, I could tell just by looking at him he was at least 7 or 8 years older than me. When I'd said no Akefia marched up to me and grabbed my arm so hard it left a dark bruise the shape of his hand. He whispered into my ear that if I don't do exactly as I'm told then he was going to murder my grandfather. It was because of that threat that I even agreed to this whole mess.

"Immediately after Akefia had left I ran up into my room and called Atemu in pure panic. Neither of us really knew what to do, but we did know that we couldn't take the risk of my grandfather getting hurt so Atemu and I broke up and the next day I was dragged down to the courthouse and was married to Akefia. Less than an hour after he and I had gotten married he dragged me onto a plane and out of the country for our _honeymoon_.

"When we got there he dragged me into a hotel room and closed and locked the door. He dragged me into the bedroom and through me down on the bed. I immediately tried to get away. He smacked me hard enough to daze me and while I was dazed he used that time to cuff my wrists to the headboard. He then took my cloths off. I still tried to stop him and he hit me again, and again and again until I just stopped struggling…that was the first time that he raped me. I remember crying, screaming, begging, pleading with him to make him stop but nothing worked. And when he was done he got up and left me there…cuffed to the bed. He came back an hour later and decided that he wanted to do it again. I kicked him as hard as I could since that was the only way I could try and defend myself. I remember him glaring at me before he got up and went over to a suitcase and pulled something out of it…well actually a couple of things. The first was rope which he used to bind my feet to the bed. He wrenched them around at a painfully tying my right leg to the left post and my left leg the right when he was done with my legs he crawled up onto my torso and undid the handcuffs and redid them so I was stuck face down on the bed.

"I remember him telling me that this would teach me not to fight him again. Right after he had said that he cracked a whip against my back. I screamed in pain but that didn't do anything other than make him laugh. Once he was satisfied that I had learned my lesson he raped me again. During our week long _honeymoon_ Akefia raped me 30 times. The entire time we were there he kept me trapped in that room on that bed. I had to sleep on horrible soiled, bloodstained covers. He wouldn't even release me to allow me to use the bathroom. Once a day he'd give me a bottle of water to drink and some bread that was leftover from whatever he'd had for dinner…some nights I went to sleep without eating anything since he just forgot to give me my daily ration.

"Once our _honeymoon _was over he allowed me to get dressed and he brought me back to Domino and to his house. As soon as I was able to get away from him I called Atemu and told him what had happened. Atemu immediately wanted to go and report it but I didn't think we could take the risk.

"Over time things with Akefia became beyond horrible. I've been hospitalized as a result of the beatings and rapes at least 4 times a month. One of which was so bad I was put in a coma for three days. The last time Akefia assaulted me was two nights ago. Again I was hospitalized…I actually lost sight in my right eye because of that attack. Right now I'm staying with Atemu and a friend of his in order to give me a chance to recover. We're reporting this now because Akefia 3 weeks ago knocked me up when he raped me. By some miracle this child is still alive but I cannot risk its life on a gamble that he won't kill it next time." Yami said.

Raphael who had been listening with rapt attention to Yami's whole story was looking at Yami in shock.

After a moment Raphael asked, "How old are you Yami?"

"16. I turn 17 in two weeks." Yami replied.

Raphael made a note of that before he stood up and said, "Don't worry Yami, I promise we'll go and arrest this bastard. Our prosecutor will be in touch to talk to you about testifying when the case goes to trial."

Yami nodded before he and Atemu got up and left.

The two got back into Atemu's car and just sat there for a few minutes. Atemu knew that Yami was trying to regain his composure after having to relive the nightmare Akefia has put him through in the past 9 months, so Atemu was giving him that time.

The silence was disturbed by Atemu's phone suddenly ringing. Atemu frowned slightly and grabbed the phone to see who was calling him. Atemu glared when he saw it was his father's number.

Atemu snapped the phone open and snapped, "What?"

"_Atemu Sennen that is NOT how you answer the phone." _Aknamkanon snapped in reply.

"Not really in the mood to hear your lectures so you can either get to the point or I'm going to hang up." Atemu said.

"_I was calling to see how your romantic getaway with Seto was going? Have you loosened up a bit more…had a bit of fun maybe?" _

"Father what the hell do you take me for? No I have not slept with Kaiba nor do I intend to, hell I won't even hold his hand. He and I have gotten no where right now and it will take us awhile before we do get anywhere. This isn't going to happen over night." Atemu said.

"_Atemu you need to be reasonable. Seto is perfect for you so you just need to relax and be the fiancé that he wants you to be…you will be marrying him you really need to learn to suck it up and eventually you will grow to love him." _

"I don't want to have to GROW to love him over a span of 20 years. What I wanted was to marry someone that I loved because I loved them not because my father decided it was what he thought was best for me. But since you told me that's what I'm doing-to hell with what **I want**- I'll do it but I will not be happy about it. Now if there is nothing else father, good bye." Atemu snapped before he slammed the phone shut.

Atemu just glared at his closed phone for a few seconds before he was drawn from his thoughts when Yami placed a comforting hand on his shoulder. "Your father still being an ass?" Yami asked.

Atemu sighed, "You could say that yeah." Atemu then shrugged and started up the car, "You and I should probably start looking for an OBGYN." Atemu said.

Yami shook his head, "No, not today. We can do that tomorrow. Right now we need to be heading back so you can get ready for your date with Seto tonight. And don't worry, I'll be just fine at the condo by myself." Yami paused for a moment and smirked, "However, I WILL be waiting up for you and once you get back you're going to tell me everything that happened. I want to hear it all, the good, the bad…even the stuff that'll make me want to kill him."

Atemu chuckled, "You know Yami when you say that you are going to wait up just so you can hear all the 'juicy details' you make us sound like a couple of gossiping teenager girls at a slumber party."

Yami frowned slightly and shook his head. "Please, I really don't want to have the image of you with your hair in pigtails and flower covered pajamas."

Atemu groaned, "Yami that was just wrong…on so many levels." Atemu said.

"I agree, so let's get out of here." Yami said.

Atemu glanced at Yami glad to see that he was at least smiling again. "You know Yami, since we aren't going to look for an OBGYN today why don't we go and grab a bite to eat before we head back?"

Yami smiled, "Sure, we can do that. Anywhere in particular you have in mind?" Yami asked.

"Well, since as you said we're on a bit of a time crunch I was thinking we could just stop at Burger World real quick." Atemu suggested.

"Sounds great." Yami said.

The two drove down to Burger World and headed inside only to freeze when they heard someone yelling, "Yami! Atemu! Over here."

They glanced up and saw Malik, Marik and Jou all parked in a booth apparently waiting on someone to take their order.

Yami and Atemu sighed but made their way over, Atemu whispered to Yami, "What exactly are you going to tell them Yami?"

"Don't know. I'll make something up." Yami replied.

The two sat down in the booth and immediately the rest of the group noticed Yami's eye.

"Yami, what da hell happened to ya?" Jou asked.

Yami sighed, "Nothing major…I got mugged walking home the other day that's all." Yami replied.

Jou's eyes narrowed, "Mugged? What'd dat punk look like?"

"Jou don't worry about it. Yami and I already went to the police and reported everything Yami knows about what happened. The police are going to go and pick the bastard up." Atemu interjected.

"Whatever. Still, I wished you'd called me. I'd have beaten his ass inta next week." Jou said cracking his knuckles threateningly as he said so.

"I'm sure you would have Jou." Yami said.

"Excuse me gentleman, but are you five ready to order?" The waitress asked.

"Sure." Malik said before they all took turns placing their orders. Jou ordered last and Atemu saw how he hesitated.

"Jou don't worry about the money. I'll pay for your meal." Atemu said.

Jou smiled in relief before he ordered a couple of burgers and a large fry. Once the waitress walked away Jou said, "Thanks man."

Atemu waved him off, "No problem Jou."

Jou then smirked, "Was it just me or did da rest of ya catch the waitress checking Temmy here out?" Jou asked.

Atemu groaned. Marik smirked and said, "Oh yeah she was totally checking you out Atemu and since you insist things are through between you and Yami maybe you should go for it."

Atemu shook his head, "I'm not interested guys. Besides, I'm sort of dating someone else right now." Atemu mumbled.

Yami snorted, "Dating. Yeah. _That's _what your doing."

Atemu glared at Yami for a moment while the other three at the table frowned, "Yami what do you mean by that?" Malik asked.

"Oh, just that Atemu isn't just dating someone…he's engaged to them. His father and his fiancés father made an arrangement and they decided that Atemu's getting marred the Saturday after his birthday." Yami explained.

"Dude that totally sucks." Marik said.

Malik however smirked and said, "Now I'm not so sure about that tell us Atemu is he or she hot?"

Atemu blushed slightly. Yami chuckled and said, "Well, I wouldn't be so sure about _Hot _but I do know that his fiancé has the _Hots _for Atemu. Especially seeing as yesterday Atemu here gave him quite the hard on."

"Yami! Shut up!" Atemu hissed.

"No, Yami continue. What did innocent little Atemu here do?" Marik asked.

"Yeah, everyone knows Atemu doesn't have anything to do with sex. Hell, talking about it makes him uncomfortable." Malik agreed.

"I'm right here you know." Atemu mumbled.

Yami chuckled, "Well, Atemu didn't actually do anything. He just went to make dinner and when I was telling his fiancé about when Atemu learned to cook…he just got this funny dazed look on his face and I ended up smacking him with a throw pillow once I'd noticed the bulge in his pants." Yami said

"Alright Yami, that's enough." Atemu said.

"Fine, fine." Yami said holding up his hands in mock surrender.

"So tell us who's the lucky guy?" Malik asked.

Atemu froze. "Oh, umm its no one. No one you'd know." Atemu mumbled.

Yami shook his head, "Atemu quit lying. Either you tell them who it is or I will. I mean they'll find out eventually so why not just tell them now?" Yami said.

Atemu sighed, "Fine. I'm engaged to Kaiba. Happy?" Atemu said.

"Wait. WHAT?" All three of his friends shouted.

"Yup, he and Kaiba are engaged." Yami confirmed. He smirked and added, "And I've already threatened him with death and castration should he hurt Atemu."

"But Atemu, why are you going along with this? I mean I thought that you knew that Jou…" Malik began.

Atemu sighed but didn't get to say anything because Jou spoke up, "So you and Kaiba are going to get hitched? I guess dats cool. I mean I thought dat Kaiba had a thing for me but…" Jou trailed off with a shrug, "hey it's not like dats da first time I've been wrong."

Jou then smirked and said, "Yami, you'd better let Kaiba know that if he hurts Temmy then you're not the only one he'd going to have to worry about." Jou said punching his handing into his other palm to make his point. Marik and Malik nodded their agreement.

It was then that their food finally arrived. Atemu groaned when the waitress winked at him and walked away. Once she was gone Yami started snickering and pointed at Atemu's drink cup. Written on the side of the cup was the waitress's phone number. As well as the message 'call me'.

Atemu just shook his head and started eating. Half and hour later after the whole group and finished their food and were just sitting at the table talking and laughing Yami tapped Atemu and the shoulder.

"What?" Atemu asked.

"We need to be heading back. You still need to get ready for you date tonight." Yami reminded Atemu.

"Oh, right. Thanks for reminding me." Atemu said before he slid out of the booth, Yami following right behind him.

The rest of their friends waved good-bye to them when they left.

They climbed back into the car and headed back to the Condo. Once they got there they saw that Kaiba was still sitting parked on the couch with his laptop open.

Atemu turned and headed into his room to go change while Yami went and joined Kaiba in the living room.

Kaiba shut down his laptop and put it away and said, "Yes Yami?"

Yami shrugged, "Nothing. I'm just sitting here waiting for Atemu to get ready." Yami said.

"Ah." Kaiba said before the two fell into silence.

Twenty minutes later the bedroom door opened and Atemu walked out wearing a nice pair of black dress slacks and a red button up shirt. Kaiba, who was dressed in a pair of black slacks and a sky blue button up shirt, just starred at Atemu. His eyes looking over Atemu quite carefully, noting the way the slacks clung to his muscular legs in the right places. And the way that color red shirt brought out Atemu's eyes.

Atemu cleared his throat after a few minutes of silence and said, "Are you ready to you yet Kaiba?"

Kaiba smirked, "Oh yeah I'm ready." _Ready to give you a night you will never forget. _

A/N: And this concludes chapter 6. Please review. I really like to hear your opinions.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh or Harry Potter (which is very briefly mentioned.)

Chapter 7

Atemu and Kaiba left the Condo together and climbed into Kaiba's Ferrari. Kaiba started the car and soon the two were out on the road.

"So…" Atemu said after several minutes of awkward silence. "Where exactly are we going Kaiba?" Atemu asked.

"You'll see Atemu, but don't worry you'll like it." Kaiba said with a smirk. _Well, at least I hope so since I haven't followed all of Yami's plans. I've added a couple of my own twists. _

"Alright." Atemu said with a sigh before he focused his attention out the window. He could tell they were heading back towards Domino but other than that he had no idea what Kaiba was up to.

Atemu continued to watch the scenery until he suddenly smiled when he recognized exactly where Kaiba was pulling into…the parking lot of his favorite restaurant. Atemu glanced over at Kaiba and said, "I'm going to guess that Yami told you this was my favorite restaurant."

Kaiba looked at Atemu with a smirk and said, "Now now that isn't necessarily true…we could both have the same taste in restaurants."

Atemu gave Kaiba a look, clearly asking the silent question of 'do you think I'm that stupid?'

Kaiba sighed, "Fine. You win Atemu; yes Yami told me that this was your favorite restaurant." Kaiba said.

"Well, that was certainly nice of him." Atemu commented.

Kaiba rolled his eyes. _Yami this. Yami that. I'm sick of constantly talking about Yami…he's not even here and he's still in the way. _Kaiba thought before he climbed out of the car and walked over, opening Atemu's door.

Atemu scowled slightly and mumbled, "I'm not a girl Kaiba. I can open my own door."

Kaiba smirked, "I know you aren't a girl Atemu, though I must say you are beautiful like one."

Atemu blushed slightly, "Knock it off." He mumbled before he strode past Kaiba and towards the restaurant doors. Kaiba followed close behind and after a few seconds was able to slip his arm around Atemu's waist.

Atemu paused for a moment and said, "Make sure it doesn't decide to drift."

"I wouldn't dream of it Atemu." Seto said with a smirk.

The two walked into the Egyptian themed restaurant and were seated in a private corner. A waiter soon arrived and took both their orders before scurrying off to get them filled. Soon, their food was there and the two ate in relative silence.

Once the two had finished eating Kaiba paid for their meals before they got up and left, Kaiba once again resting his hand on Atemu's waist.

After the two had left the restaurant they once again followed Yami's advice and headed down to the gala that was being hosted at the Domino City Museum.

Once again Atemu's eyes lit up slightly when he had realized where they were going. He loved history…and this particular gala was celebrating the arrival to two traveling exhibits which both on things that interested him…ancient Egypt and Games.

Atemu and Kaiba climbed out of the car and walked up the steps that led to the entrance of the museum.

"So, which exhibit should we tour first Seto? The exhibit on games or the one on Ancient Egypt?" Atemu asked.

"Let's just start with the one on games." Kaiba said with a shrug, personally he didn't care which one they started with so long as they got out of here soon since he hated museums with a passion…the less time he had to spend here the better.

"Alright." Atemu said with a smile before he grabbed Kaiba's hand, lacing their fingers together and headed into the gaming exhibit.

The exhibit focused on both the history of gaming as well as games from around the globe.

The first piece of the exhibit was a chess board which had been recovered archaeologically from a dig in India. According to experts this chess board had dated back to around the sixth century which was when the game of chess originated.

The next case held a game Atemu had seen before in previous exhibits…an Egyptian Senet board. After glancing at the board for a few minutes and reading the accompanying text he tugged Kaiba along to look at the next piece.

The next part of the exhibit showed a blown up picture of a Mayan Ball court. Kaiba smiled slightly at the excited look on Atemu's face while he read the text accompanying the picture…discussing the conflicting view points of experts on whether or not it was the winners who were sacrificed as opposed to the losers of the game. The text had also discussed the rules of the ancient game.

Atemu after looking closely at the picture of the Mayan ball court suddenly chuckled.

"What's so funny Atemu?" Kaiba asked.

"Well, I was just thinking that this picture kind of reminds me of the Quidditch pitch in Harry Potter" Atemu said, pointing briefly to the three large stone rings positioned at the end of the ball field.

"Reminds you of what?" Kaiba asked completely confused.

"You've never read Harry Potter or seen the movies have you Seto?" Atemu asked, turning his attention away from the picture and onto Kaiba.

"No I have not. I didn't really see the point in it. Why?" Kaiba said.

"You and I will have to watch the movies some time. I really enjoy them. Yami and I made a point to read all the books and go see the movies when they were in theaters." Atemu said.

"Hn." Kaiba said before he began to tug Atemu over towards the next glass case…this one holding an old Go board. _Yami still is brought up…though on the bright side I did learn that Atemu likes Harry Potter. I didn't know that. _

After the two had finished looking at the last of the pieces of the exhibit they moved on to the part of the museum housing the Egyptian artifacts.

"You know Seto, I've always been interested in Ancient Egypt ever since I was young." Atemu commented.

"Really and why was that Atemu?" Kaiba asked.

Atemu glanced down at his and Kaiba's entwined hands for a moment before he glanced back up. "I guess you could say it was for a lot of reasons. One is that my family originally came from Egypt." Atemu said.

Kaiba snorted. "That's not much a reason Atemu. Millions of people can trace their roots back to Egypt."

"Not like mine can. My family is directly descended from one of the great Pharaoh's." Atemu said hotly.

Kaiba rolled his eyes, "And so are probably half a million other people."

Atemu glared at Kaiba for a moment before decided that this was just an argument that was going to only ever be a stalemate. "Fine, whatever. I'm also named after the Pharaoh my family descended from…not to mention one of the most important Egyptian gods. One who in some Egyptian mythology stated that he created the world." Atemu said.

"Oh really? I thought that was the god called Amun." Kaiba said. He may not have liked history or the past in general but that certainly didn't mean he was ignorant of it.

"Amun is what that god was called later. Earlier in history he was called Atum which was also spelled Atem" Atemu said proudly.

"Now that's quite interesting." Kaiba said, feigning interest. He could tell that this was something Atemu really enjoyed and was passionate about so he decided to ask some more about it. "And what was this you were saying about creating the world, how did they think he did that?"

"Oh, umm…they had a couple of different versions. One said he did it by spitting." Atemu said.

Kaiba frowned slightly and said, "Spitting, not that's a new one. What was the other version?"

Atemu blushed slightly, "Uh, they said he did it by masturbating."

Kaiba chuckled slightly, "Well that is a certainly interesting fact. The world was created by a god, one you're named after no less, pleasuring himself."

"Can we please just look at the exhibit Seto." Atemu asked before he began to tug Kaiba over towards the first of a series of glass cases.

Kaiba may not have wanted to come to the museum originally and if given the choice he wouldn't be paying it another visit. However coming there gave Kaiba a few very interesting ideas. _I think I'm going to drop the rest of Yami's suggestions and do something…a bit more interesting. _Kaiba thought smirking slightly at the thought.

The two climbed back into Kaiba's car before Kaiba suddenly spoke up, "You still a gamer Atemu?" Kaiba casually asked.

"Yes." Atemu said slowly not having any idea where Kaiba was going with this.

Kaiba smirked, "then I've got a brilliant idea for what we can do with the rest of our evening."

Atemu frowned slightly, not really liking the way Kaiba was smirking at him. "And what exactly do you mean by that Kaiba?"

Kaiba's smirk widened before he stepped on the gas, "You'll just have to wait and see won't you?"

Kaiba drove for several minutes before he pulled up in front of what Atemu recognized to be one of Kaiba Corporation's lab buildings.

"Kaiba, what are we doing here?" Atemu asked.

"Well, you said you were a gamer so I brought you to one of Kaiba Corps labs…the one where we store prototypes of games we've been developing. And there is one game in here that I really want to play with you." Kaiba said.

Atemu frowned slightly but didn't say anything before he climbed out of the car and followed Kaiba into the building. _Why do I have a very bad feeling about this? _

Kaiba led Atemu through most of the lab and into a back room where Atemu saw a large computer screen set up and two pod like objects. Atemu furrowed his brow trying to figure out exactly what they were. After a few moments of thinking he came up blank he turned to Kaiba and said, "Can you tell me exactly what those are?"

"Those are Kaiba Corp's virtual reality pods. It's a project that my father and I worked on together. What I want to play with you is a game that I designed myself. Don't worry its not dangerous or anything…it'll just be for fun." Kaiba said. _Quite a bit of fun. _

Atemu sighed but nodded before Kaiba hit a button which opened the two pods. "You can climb in Atemu. I've just got to get a few things set up, then I'll join you in the virtual world."

Atemu nodded and slowly walked over to the virtual pod closest to him and climbed into it. "Wait, you never told me what the rules of the game even were Kaiba."

"Don't worry about that Atemu, you'll understand **exactly **what you need to do once you're in the game. Now just lay back and relax." Kaiba said.

Atemu sighed but did as Kaiba had instructed and laid back and relaxed. He watched as the pod closed and locked around him and different things slide into place. Atemu's eyes slid shut as he felt the machine power up and he was transported into the game.

When Atemu opened his eyes he noticed that he was not only lying on a strange bed but his clothes had been changed as well. He was now wearing a silk skirt of some type and no shirt at all. His legs and arms were covered in gold and his ears even had gold earrings dangling from them.

"What in the world?" Atemu mumbled before he stood up and decided to take a look around the strange room he was in.

However, before Atemu had a chance to look around there was a loud pounding on the stone door of the room. Atemu turned to walk towards it, only to pause when the door was thrown open. And a strange muscular man marched into the room and without a word grabbed Atemu by his arm and began to drag him out of the room.

"Let go of me right now!" Atemu shouted as he began to struggle against the man who was dragging him.

The strange man tightened his grip and said, "The Pharaoh is bored and in dire need of entertainment. You are to entertain him."

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" Atemu shouted.

The man came to a halt and turned to glare at Atemu. "You are lucky the Pharaoh has taken such a liking to you. Otherwise I'd punish you for such a show of disrespect _**harem.**_"

_Harem…oh HELL NO._ Atemu thought as he renewed his struggle. _Kaiba is dead meat once I get out of this game. _

His captor sighed before he lifted a struggling Atemu up like a sack of potatoes and proceeded on his way, completely ignoring the way Atemu was pounding his fists against him in the hopes of getting free.

He was carried to a large set of stone doors which were opened by two other muscular men flanking the doorway. Atemu's captor carried him into the room, pausing briefly to bow slightly.

"Release him at once!" Atemu heard Kaiba shout.

The man holding him quickly let Atemu go. He stood there glaring at the man for a second before he rounded to face Kaiba when he'd heard him say, "You know that no one other than me is permitted to touch him. And your hand was dangerously close to my pet's ass."

"YOUR PET?" Atemu shouted.

Kaiba turned and smirked at Atemu for a moment before he turned his attention back to the other people standing in the room, "Leave us."

Atemu stood there fuming while he watched the other people exit the room. He saw Kaiba get up and walk over towards him. Kaiba placed a hand on Atemu's shoulder and that was when Atemu struck. He quickly batted Kaiba's hand away before he kneed Kaiba in the groin.

"What the hell Kaiba?" Atemu hissed.

Kaiba was silent for a few seconds while he dealt with the pain of Atemu kneeing him. Once he was certain he could speak without squeaking he said, "Atemu relax this is only a game…an ADULT game. When I was helping my father design games for the virtual reality pods I came up with games like this…most of which were designed because of various fantasies I had of you." Kaiba said.

"AND YOU THOUGHT I WANTED TO PLAY THIS GAME WITH YOU KAIBA? ARE YOU **NUTS?**" Atemu shouted.

"I didn't see a problem with this since that isn't your real body…just an avatar created by the computer that you are controlling with your mind. I didn't see a problem with the two of us messing around when it wasn't really us." Kaiba reasoned.

"I'd say there is still a problem Seto Kaiba. Now you let me out of this game RIGHT NOW." Atemu snapped.

Kaiba sighed, "Why not Atemu? Why can't we play…I'm not forcing…" Kaiba tried.

"YES YOU ARE! THIS ISN"T ANY DIFFERENT. I'M NOT GOING TO SAY IT AGAIN." Atemu shouted.

Kaiba sighed, "Fine, fine whatever."

The world went black. The next thing Atemu knew he woke up back in the virtual pod. He quickly climbed out once the pod opened and headed out of the building. Completely ignoring the sound of Kaiba running up behind him trying to catch him.

"Take me home Kaiba, right now." Atemu snapped.

"Come on Atemu. I'm sorry. I won't pull something like that again so can we please continue our date?" Kaiba asked.

"No we cannot because I no longer desire to spend the evening with you." Atemu hissed.

Kaiba rolled his eyes and mumbled, "Of course you don't. You'd rather spend your evening cuddling up with Yami."

Atemu heard him and glared at him. "You have no reason to be so jealous of Yami. Then again at least HE treated me with respect and didn't try and keep pushing me into something."

"Sure, and the fact that you spent almost the whole day with him at the police station wasn't enough. You need to spend the whole night with him too." Kaiba shot back.

"YOU WERE SPYING ON US?" Atemu shouted.

"No, I wasn't spying on you…I tracked your fucking cell phone." Kaiba snapped.

Atemu glared at Kaiba for a moment before he turned and stormed off…he was so mad that he couldn't even find the words to yell at Kaiba with. Atemu marched right past Kaiba's Ferrari and turned headed across the lawn towards the road.

"Atemu where the hell are you going?" Kaiba shouted.

"Back home but I'm sure as hell not riding back with you. I'd rather walk home than deal with you." Atemu shouted.

Kaiba stood beside his car glaring but decided that it'd probably be a good idea if he gave Atemu some time to cool off.

Kaiba climbed into his Ferrari and drove around Domino aimlessly for about an hour before he finally headed back to the Condo. He got there at 915. He knocked on the door twice before Yami opened it.

"Kaiba? Where's Atemu?" Yami asked.

Kaiba shrugged, "Don't know. I haven't seen him for more than an hour when he stormed off. He said he was walking back." Kaiba said before he pushed past Yami and into the Condo.

Yami narrowed his eye slightly and said, "And what exactly did you do to make him that pissed off Kaiba?"

Kaiba shrugged. It wasn't that he didn't know because he did it was just that he didn't feel what had happened was any of Yami's damn business.

Yami glared at Kaiba for a moment before he grabbed his cell phone and sent Atemu a text asking 'where are you?'

Five minutes later Yami's phone rang. Atemu flipped it open recognizing it as Atemu's number. "Atemu?"

"_Hello Yami. It's been awhile."_

"Akefia? What the hell are you doing with Atemu's cell phone?" Yami asked.

"_Found your little lover boy wandering around Domino. He happened to be passing by my favorite bar. I was asking about you. He decided to give me some lip. It was only what the brat deserved." _

"Leave Atemu alone Akefia." Yami warned.

"_Don't worry; your lover boy is just fine…he's just sleeping right now." _

"Where the hell is he Akefia?" 

"_In an alley. I'm sure he'll be fine until he wakes up. Good night Yami." _

The line went dead. Yami immediately tried to call Atemu again. There was no answer.

Yami went and grabbed Atemu's spare car key and ran outside to Atemu's car. _Akefia's favorite bar is on the bad side of Domino. If I don't find Atemu quickly he'll be dead. _

Yami started up the car and sped down the road. _Right now my only priority is finding Atemu. Then I'll find out whatever the hell it is that happened between him and Prince Charming. _

A/N: Please review.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh

Chapter 8

Yami sped down the road towards Domino City. He smirked slightly when he passed the welcome to Domino sign and realized only 3 minutes had passed…as far as he knew that was a new speed record.

He turned off the main road and onto one of less traveled road which led to what Yami knew to be the bad side of town…though why Atemu would have been walking through this area of town Yami had no idea. Usually if Atemu decided to walk somewhere he was normally very careful to stay on the main roads…and far from the bad side of town.

A couple of minutes had passed before Yami spotted Akefia's favorite bar up ahead. He pulled over to the side of the road, parked and locked Atemu's car before he took off towards the closest alley…he'd check all of them if he had to.

However, fortunately for Yami he spotted his friend lying on the ground in the first alley he checked. The one right next to the bar itself. Yami ran over and knelt down beside his friend. He could tell that Atemu was unconscious. Atemu had a black eye, a fat lip…a nasty bruise on the side of his head and the way his clothes were ruffled you could tell he'd been hit other places as well. Yami saw on the ground lying just beside Atemu was his cell phone and wallet. Yami growled slightly before he picked both objects up and shoved them into his coat pocket. Akefia had left Atemu's wallet out in the open to draw attention to his unconscious friend.

After he'd picked up Atemu's stuff Yami carefully wrapped his arm around his friend and hoisted him up before he slowly made his way back towards Atemu's car.

Yami then opened the car and carefully situated his friend in the passenger seat, making sure Atemu was buckled up before he closed the door and headed back over to the drivers side.

The two had been driving for about five minutes when Atemu began to stir.

"Ugh my head." Atemu mumbled brining his hand up to rest it on his head.

"You have a nasty bump on the side of your head Até so it doesn't really surprise me you have a headache. Then again you were hit hard enough to knock you out." Yami said.

"Yami? What are you doing here?" Atemu asked turning towards his friend in surprise. The last thing he remembered was Akefia cornering him in that alley when he'd been walking home…demanding to know where Atemu was keeping Yami. Needless to say Atemu refused to say anything and Akefia tried to beat the information out of him.

"When Prince Charming came back without you I was worried. So, I texted you asking where you were. A few minutes later I got a call back from your cell phone. It was Akefia. He told me you were unconscious in an alley near his favorite bar. So, I came and found you." Yami said.

"Oh." Atemu said. "Well, thanks."

"No problem." Yami said before the two fell silent.

A few minutes later Yami spoke up, "Mind telling me what it is that Prince Charming did to piss you off so much?"

"He was just being an asshole like he always is." Atemu mumbled.

Yami glanced over at his friend before he pulled over to the side of the road. "That's not what has you so upset. So talk to me Atemu." Yami said.

Atemu sighed, "I'm an idiot Yami. A gullible idiot." Atemu mumbled.

"And why do you think that?" Yami asked.

"Because this evening started off great. I really thought he was trying. We had a great dinner together. At the museum we were talking…I even decided to give a little and started calling him Seto and I held his hand…because that was what **I **wanted to do. Then after what had started out wonderful he up and asks me if I'm still a gamer. I told him I was and he drove me down to one of Kaiba Corp's labs where Kaiba said they store prototypes of games they're developing. He said that he wanted to try one of the virtual reality ones with me. I agreed and it turns out that it was an adult game which Kaiba had designed using fantasies he had of me and him. In the virtual world he had me as a Harem…and I was supposed to entertain him. It really pissed me off. And Kaiba didn't think there was anything wrong with that. Said it wasn't really our bodies just avatars created by the computer that we controlled with our minds." Atemu said before he trailed off.

"You know what that bothered you so much don't you Atemu?" Yami asked, though he knew the answer to that already.

Atemu nodded, "Yeah, because before he pulled that stunt…I don't know. Before that he seemed like someone that I would like to be around. Someone…"

"Someone who you could easily fall for." Yami finished.

"Yeah. Pretty dumb huh." Atemu said.

"Atemu it's not dumb for you to want to be happy. And it's not dumb for you when you're dating someone look for qualities you like in that person. It's not dumb for you to open yourself up to the possibility of falling for them. THAT isn't dumb." Yami said.

"Sure seems like it though considering the person I was opening myself up to. I mean lets face it Kaiba doesn't love me…at least not like I want to be no matter what he says. Nor do I ever see him loving me that way. Kaiba obesses. He controls. And he always gets what he wants…and right now he wants me sexually. He thinks he loves me so he spits out all this crap he thinks I want to hear so he can wear me down until I give him what he wants." Atemu said he sighed before adding, "Makes me wonder why I even bother trying. Maybe I should just give him what it is he wants so much. It'd make him happy, make my father happy. Everyone'd be happy."

"But you wouldn't be." Yami pointed out.

Atemu laughed a bittersweet laugh, "Yeah, but since when does my happiness matter to anyone? And who knows maybe if I make everyone else happy I'll grow to be happy."

Yami glared at Atemu for a moment. "You shouldn't have to grow to be happy or grow to love him." Yami spat.

"Yami, it's what everyone is expecting me to do. My stupid ideals about love and happiness are just that stupid…belonging in only fairy tales. This is REALITY Yami and in reality there isn't such a thing as a happily ever after. In reality sometimes you aren't going to be happy so you just have to suck it up and deal with it." Atemu said.

"And you don't think I know that Atemu? I spent the last nine months of my life going through pure hell because that's what I needed to do. Not for one second was I happy. Did I complain and whine and go 'oh woe is me'? Hell no. But just because I had to go through that shit doesn't mean I'm going to continue to go through it. It doesn't mean I still won't look for happiness. Doesn't mean I've given up hope of one day being happy. And you shouldn't either. So stop the pity party Atemu." Yami snapped.

"Then what exactly do you think I should do Yami?" Atemu asked.

"I think you should go back to the Condo and rip Prince Charming a new one. And, since I know you deep down want this to work out. I want you to tell him that you will give him one last chance to not screw this up. And if he does then you are going to your father and you will tell him to call off the fucking engagement because no matter what it is he expects of you you won't do it." Yami said.

"But…" Atemu started to object.

"And if he continues to try and force you to marry him I'll make sure to object to it." Yami said.

Atemu smiled slightly and nodded, "Thanks Yami."

"Anytime." Yami said before he started back up the car and the two once again headed towards the Condo.

Kaiba glanced up from his spot on the couch when he heard the door of the Condo open. He bit back a gasp of shock when he saw that state Atemu was in. He looked horrible and Kaiba couldn't exactly say that wasn't his fault because if he'd followed Atemu and convinced him to ride back then it wouldn't have happened.

Yami glared at him before he turned to look at Atemu and said, "I'll be in the other room. You two need to talk. Holler if you need me." Yami glared at Kaiba one more time before he walked out of the room and into the bedroom closing the door behind him.

Kaiba slowly got up and asked, "Are you okay Atemu?"

Atemu shrugged, "It's nothing for you to worry about Kaiba. Now sit down you and I need to talk."

Kaiba glared at Atemu before he crossed his arms and said, "No. I'm perfectly fine standing up."

Atemu glared at him before he said, "Fine whatever. It doesn't change the fact that we're going to talk."

"Then talk." Kaiba said.

"You really pissed me off tonight." Atemu said.

Kaiba rolled his eyes, "Obviously." He muttered.

"Cut the sarcasm." Atemu spat.

"Then quit stating the obvious and get to the point already." Kaiba snapped back.

Atemu fought the urge just to shout in pure frustration. He and Kaiba weren't getting anywhere and the sad thing is they hadn't even started discussing what had happened. "Like I said we need to talk about what happened tonight." Atemu said in a forced calm.

"And like I said earlier. Talk." Kaiba said with a roll of his eyes. This was really getting pretty ridiculous.

"You really pissed me off with that stunt you decided to pull." Atemu said.

"Get over Atemu. It isn't the big deal you're making it out to be. It was just a stupid game." Kaiba said.

"Do you even care what that felt like or seemed like to me? Do you Kaiba?" Atemu snapped.

"Never figured you to be into that touchy feely crap but fine if you want us to sit down and talk about how everything makes us feel we certainly can. Would you like me to call a psychiatrist to help?" Kaiba said.

"You know what I don't know why I even bother trying to talk to you." Atemu shouted.

And it was then the that door to the bedroom opened and Yami marched out of the room. "I've been sitting in there listening to you two argue about nonsense for the last ten minutes and I'm getting pretty sick of. You're both nearly adults so sit down and we're going to discuss this like adults." Yami snapped.

"This isn't any of your damn business Motou." Kaiba spat.

Atemu sighed, "As much as I hate to admit it Yami, Kaiba's right this is between the two of us." Atemu said.

"I know that but you two just keep arguing over nothing to the point that you can't even discuss what it is that happened. It's ridiculous." Yami said. Yami then glared at Kaiba, "Though that is more so your fault then Atemu's since you are purposely trying to fire him up."

Kaiba just rolled his eyes but otherwise did not comment.

Yami then turned to Atemu and said, "Tell Prince Charming here why exactly this bothers you so much Atemu."

Yami then turned to Kaiba and said, "And you are going to stand there and listen to what he has to say if you want to keep the ability to create children."

Kaiba glared at Yami before he sat down on the couch, which he only did because Yami had told him to stand before he turned to Atemu and said, "Well, what are you waiting for? Talk."

"Fine. The reason the stunt you pulled bothered me so much is because earlier this evening you gave me some hope that this could really work…and then you had to go and blow it." Atemu said.

Seto rolled his eyes, "What are you some sort of PMSing girl. So the date didn't turn out the way you wanted. Get over it. I'll do better next time."

Atemu narrowed his eyes, "You automatically assume that I'm going to give you another chance. I never said that I was. You told the one thing you wanted from me was for me to give you a genuine shot at this and I did that. I never said you would have an unlimited supply of chances." Atemu said.

"Oh, so what are you going to do Atemu? Break up with me?" Kaiba said with a snort.

"I'm tempted to do just that to hell with what my father wants." Atemu shouted.

"Oh yes, use the fact that I didn't do exactly what you wanted on our date as an excuse to go running back to Yami." Kaiba shouted.

"Where the hell did that come from?" Atemu shouted.

"It's always Yami this Yami that. I'm sick and tired of hearing you talk about him so much, you spend all day today with him, you sleep with him at night and even when you aren't with him you have to constantly talk about him." Kaiba snapped.

"Wait are you jealous?" Atemu asked shocked.

"No I'm not jealous of Yami. I just would like it if my fiancé would quit cuddling up with other guys." Kaiba spat. "You spend all your time with Yami, Jou, Malik and Marik."

"The way you're talking Kaiba you make it sound like I'm sleeping with them." Atemu shouted.

"Well we all know that ain't true since you're Mr. Chastity." Kaiba snapped right back.

Atemu rolled his eyes, "I've told you this many times Kaiba, nothing is happening between Yami and me nor is there anything happening between me and any of my other friends." Atemu said.

"Oh sure. You and Yami go down to the police station to get Yami away from his bastard of a husband so now you and Yami are free to be back together again." Kaiba pointed out.

"Yami and I did not go down to the police station just so we would be able to get back together. Yami is free from that bastard because he needs to be. I am with you whether I like it or not." Atemu said.

"Oh yes, that sounds like a perfect reason for you not to be cheating on me. Your with me whether you like it or not." Kaiba shouted.

"And what would you have me do Kaiba to prove that I'm not going to betray you? Huh?" Atemu shouted.

"Treat me like I'm your damn fiancé." Kaiba shouted.

"I already said I wasn't going to sleep with you Kaiba." Atemu shouted right back.

"I know that, but that doesn't mean I don't want you to at least give me something." Kaiba shouted back.

"Oh and my holding your hand and calling you 'Seto' earlier wasn't good enough." Atemu snapped back.

"That's not the point Atemu." Kaiba shouted.

"Then enlighten me Kaiba." Atemu snapped.

"Question!" Yami suddenly shouted after listening to the two bicker back and forth.

"What?" Both shouted.

"Kaiba why did you decide to pull the crap you did tonight with that stupid game?" Yami asked. That was the one thing Yami couldn't figure out. Kaiba had to have had a reason for pulling something like that. And for some reason Yami felt that whatever Kaiba's reasoning was Atemu needed to know.

"It's none of your damn business Yami." Kaiba snapped.

"No, Yami has a point why the hell did you do that Kaiba?" Atemu asked.

"Because I thought that maybe if you were able to experience stuff like that without actually being the one to do it you might lighten up a bit more." Kaiba said.

"Wait, so let me get this straight. You tricked me into playing an adult game because you wanted to loosen me up a bit." Atemu said slowly.

Yami suddenly snorted in laughter which had Atemu glare at him. "This isn't funny Yami so quit laughing."

"I know its not funny Atemu." Yami said, mentally berating himself for laughing at Atemu's unintentional innuendo. _Yeah, Kaiba wanted to loosen him up alright in more ways than one. _

"Yes, I thought that if you'd done something like that with me in the game then you would have been more comfortable with some of the other stuff like kissing." Kaiba said.

"And you also wanted to get laid and you knew that that was probably the closest you could hope to get." Atemu pointed out.

Kaiba opened his mouth to object but Atemu cut him off, "Don't try and say that wasn't on your mind because it was."

Kaiba's mouth snapped shut.

Atemu sighed but decided that he didn't really care anymore. He turned to Yami and said, "Alright we talked, now if you don't mind I'm going to go to bed."

Yami nodded. At least the two had talked, they may not have made much progress but at least they had talked.

"Wait, Atemu before you go to bed." Kaiba said.

Atemu sighed and turned back to face Kaiba, "What is it?"

"You never said if you were giving me another chance or not." Kaiba said.

Atemu sighed, "I'll think about it. I'll let you know in the morning what I've decided." Atemu said before he turned back towards the bedroom.

Once Yami had seen Atemu disappear into the room he turned his attention onto Kaiba, "You really screwed up tonight." Yami said, "More than you even realize." Yami added before he to turned and walked into the bedroom closing the door behind him leaving Kaiba alone in the living room.

Yami noticed that Atemu was lying face down on the bed still dressed in his clothes.

"You know you'll sleep more comfortably if you get changed first." Yami commented.

"I know Yami, but right now I just want to lay here and think." Atemu said.

"About whether or not you'll give Kaiba another chance." Yami guessed.

Atemu nodded. "Yeah. I mean part of me really wants to give him another shot since I know that deep inside him there's a person who I really like. But then another part of me loves to point out that despite there being a great person on the inside Kaiba won't let that person out unless he really wants something. And that the more chances I keep giving him the more he'll keep letting me down."

"Well, Atemu you'll just have to decide what it is you really want to do." Yami said.

"I know, but that's just it. I don't even know if this is a decision I have the right to be making." Atemu said.

"Of course you have the right to make this decision Atemu. It's your life." Yami said.

Atemu nodded. He laid there for a few more minutes before he got up and stripped down to his boxers.

Yami immediately got up to look at the bruises on Atemu's chest but Atemu pushed his hands away, "Don't worry about it Yami. I'm fine. They don't even really hurt." Atemu said.

Yami sighed but decided not to push the issue. Atemu, like Yami hated showing weakness and admitting to being in pain was something both considered a bit of a weakness. That was something both their parents had taught them when they were growing up. But that didn't mean either boy wouldn't ask for help when they needed it.

Yami plopped down on the bed beside Atemu and glanced briefly over at his friend who was starring at the ceiling. Yami sighed before he rolled over and tried to go to sleep. He knew that no matter how much he wanted to help, this was one time where Atemu didn't need him interfering. But, that didn't mean that if Atemu wanted his advice he wouldn't be there at a seconds notice to help because he would no questions asked.

A/N: Please review


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh

Chapter 9

Atemu sighed as he starred at the ceiling for what seemed like an eternity. The decision on whether or not he should give Kaiba a second chance weighing heavily on his mind.

On the one hand he could give Kaiba a second chance and maybe things would turn out great.

Atemu snorted. That was quite the long shot. He could give Kaiba another chance but odds were Kaiba'd just end up falling short of what were obviously Atemu's far too high expectations.

Or Atemu could call his father and tell him that he wanted his engagement to Kaiba called off and let that be the end of it.

But for some reason that didn't feel like the right decision to him.

Atemu groaned. _Why is this so fucking hard to decide? I know in my head that I should just tell Kaiba to take a hike and be done with it. I mean I don't love him so why the hell am I so insistent on putting myself through all this…letting him build up my hopes that he's changed and that this might work out just to let them come crashing down when once more Kaiba proves that he doesn't give two craps about me. _

Atemu sighed once more before he turned over onto his side and drifted into an uneasy sleep. He'd figure out what he was going to do tomorrow.

Kaiba was laying on the couch also studying the ceiling. Yami's words from earlier ringing in his ears: _"You really screwed up tonight. More than you even realize." _

Is Yami right did he just blow his last chance with Atemu? Is that why he felt like crap right now?

Kaiba sighed before he reached over to his bag and dug around for a few minutes until he pulled out his cell phone.

Kaiba flipped the phone open and starred at the screen debating whether or not he should make a call.

_I care about Atemu. I really do. And…I don't want to continue hurting him. And when he walked away tonight that's exactly what I saw in his eyes. True pain. And it's all my fault. Maybe it'd be best for Atemu if I just let him go. _

_But that isn't what I want. I want Atemu to be with me. I want him to be by my side until the day I die. But is it right for me to trap him in a relationship that he obviously doesn't want…do I really have the right to make him that unhappy? _

_No, I don't. He deserves to be happy…I want him to be happy and if that can't be with me then I'll accept that. Somehow. What's that old saying, 'If you love someone set them free. If they come back then they're yours forever. If they don't they were never yours to begin with.' _

Kaiba sighed once more before he began to dial a number he knew quite well. Kaiba then held the phone to his ear and listened to it ring. Once. Twice. Three times before someone picked up.

"_This had better be pretty damn important." _

"Father, it's me." Kaiba said.

"_Seto, what is?" _Akhunadin asked.

"I need you to do something for me." Seto said.

Atemu awoke the next morning to the sound of his cell phone ringing. Atemu lazily reached over and answered the phone without even glancing at who was on the caller id. "Hello?"

"_What the hell did you do Atemu Sennen?" _

"Father, what on earth are you yelling about?" Atemu asked, suddenly a lot more awake now.

"_Mr. Kaiba contacted me this morning because Seto called him up last night. He asked his father to call off his engagement with you. When Mr. Kaiba had asked about it Seto told him that this was what you wanted so he was going to make sure it was done. What the hell did you do Atemu?" _

"Wait, Kaiba called to get our engagement called off?" Atemu asked shocked.

"_That's right. And I'm telling you right now it has not been called off nor will it be called off. Go make up with Seto right now. Tell him you're sorry, whatever it takes to fix things. Just fix it." _Aknamkanon shouted before the line went dead.

Atemu sat there just starring at the phone for a few minutes in pure shock before he set it back on the end table and starred back up at the ceiling. _Why would Kaiba try and call off the engagement? Is it because he thinks it's what I want and he's trying to make me happy? Did he decide that it's not worth the effort? Or did he know it wouldn't be called off and he just wanted me to be pushed back into getting back with him? _

Atemu sighed but was drawn from his thoughts by a knock on the door. Atemu glanced at the door way and saw Yami standing there.

"Glad to see you're awake Atemu? Did you sleep well?" Yami asked sitting down beside him.

"Yeah, I guess I slept as well as you can when you have a ton on your mind." Atemu mumbled.

Yami nodded. "So, you decide anything yet?" Yami asked.

Atemu shook his head, "No Yami I haven't." Atemu then stood up and began to get ready, "But, I'll worry about this later today you and I need to go find you an OBGYN." Atemu said.

"Atemu that's not exactly something you need to be worrying about." Yami said.

"Yami don't worry about it. To tell you the truth I don't want to be thinking about this mess with Kaiba. I'd much rather focus on something else." Atemu said after he'd finished getting ready.

_No what your doing is trying to avoid the problem and you can't do that Atemu. _Yami thought. Yami however sighed and followed Atemu out of the room. Atemu left, but before he did he did glance over at Kaiba who was sitting on the couch on his laptop. Kaiba hadn't even acknowledged Atemu had come out of the bedroom.

Atemu opened his mouth like he wanted to say something before he snapped it shut and headed out the door. Yami noticed that as soon as Atemu had opened the door Kaiba had glanced up, his mouth open like he also wanted to say something but he thought better of it.

Yami shook his head but knew that he probably shouldn't get in the middle of this. However, that didn't mean that he wouldn't talk to Atemu about this while he was out…and hopefully convince him to talk to Kaiba when they got back.

Yami turned and followed Atemu out of the Condo.

He joined Atemu, who was currently starring at the steering wheel, in the car. Once Yami had climbed in Atemu started the car and they left.

"Atemu." Yami said once they'd been driving for a few minutes in silence.

"I don't want to talk about it Yami." Atemu said.

Yami sighed but decided to talk about another subject, "Okay, that's fine. I was going to ask if you were ready for school to start back up tomorrow. Since our spring break is over." Yami said.

"Yeah, I guess I'm ready to go back to school." Atemu said with a shrug.

Yami glanced at his friend for a few seconds before he decided he'd had enough. "Atemu, pull the car over."

Atemu snapped his head over to look at Yami and asked, "What? Why?"

"Because you and I are going to talk about what happened and this decision you're trying to make Atemu. I can't stand it when I try and talk to you and you clearly aren't there." Yami said.

"I don't want to talk about it Yami." Atemu said.

Yami smirked, "I didn't ask you if you wanted to talk about it Atemu. Regardless of whether you want to or not you need to. So pull over so we can talk." Yami said.

Atemu sighed but pulled the car over to the side of the road and parked it. "Fine, Yami you win. I'll talk." Atemu said.

"Good, you can start with what has you so bothered today. I get the feeling either something else happened last night that you didn't tell me or something happened this morning." Yami said.

Atemu glanced at Yami for a moment before he sighed again, Yami was very perceptive. "You hit the nail on the head Yami. My father called met this morning." Atemu said.

"And what did he say that has you so upset?" Yami asked.

"He actually called to yell at me because Kaiba called his dad last night and asked for him to call off the engagement. It hasn't been, but my father just told me to 'fix it'." Atemu said, he then mumbled, "I am so confused right now."

"Wait a second. Prince Charming tried to call off his engagement with you? Why the hell would he do that?" Yami asked.

"That's just it Yami. I don't know." Atemu said. "And it's confusing the hell out of me." Atemu added.

"Why don't you just ask him Atemu?" Yami asked carefully.

"Because." Atemu mumbled.

"Because why?" Yami asked.

"Because maybe I don't want to know why he did it." Atemu said.

"But you do." Yami pointed out.

"Yeah, I do. But that doesn't mean it won't hurt when he tells me he did it because I'm not worth the effort. And that he'd been lying when he said he didn't just want sex." Atemu said.

Yami sighed before he reached over and wrapped his arms around Atemu. Atemu sighed and rested his head against his friend's shoulder. Yami knew Atemu wasn't going to cry…he was upset but he wouldn't cry. Yami then thought of something and smirked, "Atemu, why don't we go down to the gym for a few hours?"

"And do what Yami?" Atemu asked.

"Well, you need a release and what better way to get it then by playing racket ball? Besides we haven't played in ages?" Yami suggested.

Atemu glanced up at Yami with a 'are you crazy' look on his face, "Yami, you do realize you're still recovering from your injuries and that I got beaten up last night right?" Atemu said slowly.

"Yeah, I know that. But that doesn't mean we can't smack the ball against the wall as hard as we can. It's not like I meant we actually were going to play a serious game. Trust me if we'd both been physically fine I'd have suggested we go boxing instead." Yami said.

Atemu sighed but smiled, "Alright Yami, if that's what you want to do then we can do that." Atemu said.

Atemu then started back up the car and pulled back out onto the road. They drove for a few more miles until they reached Domino Hospital. Yami glanced over at Atemu and said, "You know Atemu, I made a few calls to different OBGYN's while you were out on your date with Prince Charming last night. I already found an OBGYN. Dr. Mahado Heka."

"And why didn't you tell me this Yami?" Atemu asked.

Yami shrugged, "I told you now didn't I?" Yami said.

Atemu glanced at him and asked, "When's your first appointment?"

"In four days." Yami said.

Atemu sighed but started back up the car and pulled back out onto the road. "The gym it is then."

Kaiba glanced around the empty Condo. Yami and Atemu were out doing who knows what together today. Kaiba was tempted to track Atemu's cell and find out but he decided against it…after all Atemu wasn't his fiancé anymore so Kaiba didn't really have the right to be tracking him.

Kaiba sighed before he began to slowly pack up his stuff. Since his engagement with Atemu was over he probably shouldn't be staying here anymore.

After about thirty minutes he had all of his stuff packed up and it was ready to be tossed into his trunk. He walked over to the kitchen table and glared at it for a few moments before he went and grabbed a napkin and a pen. The least he could do was leave a note.

Kaiba sat down and began to write. He had hardly written two lines before he crumpled up the first napkin and threw it out. He did even worse on the second one…hardly getting 5 words written.

After about forty five minutes of trying he finally had written something he was satisfied with. He left it on the table before he picked up his stuff and left.

Atemu and Yami returned back to the Condo at about 7 that evening. They had talked a lot…and Atemu had to admit it that racketball game had done him a lot of good. He always found that game as an awesome way to relieve stress.

Just before they walked back into the Condo Yami pulled Atemu aside, "Remember you said you were going to talk to him. Not argue. Talk." Yami said.

"I know. I know." Atemu said while he unlocked the door.

The two walked in and were surprised to see that Kaiba wasn't there.

"Wonder where Prince Charming went?" Yami mumbled.

Atemu shrugged before he walked over to the kitchen table to set down the take out he and Yami had picked up on the way back home. As he was setting the food on the table he noticed the note that Kaiba had written. It was short and to the point.

_Atemu, _

_I'm sorry. I screwed up so I fixed it. _

_Have a nice life._

_Kaiba_

Atemu starred at the note for a few seconds before he turned and began to head back out the door.

"Atemu? Where are you going?" Yami asked.

"Out. Don't worry Yami I'll be back in a little while. You go eat dinner." Atemu said before he walked out the door.

Atemu climbed back into his car and headed back towards Domino City.

He drove until he pulled up to the gate which marked the entrance to the Kaiba family mansion.

He rolled down his window when a security guard approached him.

"State your business." The guard said.

Atemu sighed, "My name is Atemu Sennen and I need to speak with Seto Kaiba about something rather important."

The guard nodded before the gate was opened and Atemu was allowed to go through.

Atemu drove up the long driveway until he parked his car in front of the large oak front doors. Atemu climbed out of the car and walked up the steps to the front door. He knocked twice before the door was opened by the Kaiba's butler.

"I'm here to speak with Seto." Atemu said with a slight smile.

The butler nodded and gestured for Atemu to come in. "Right this way sir."

Atemu was shown into the Kaiba's living room and was asked to take a seat, which he did. The butler then bowed and left, undoubtedly to go and fetch Kaiba.

Atemu glanced around the sitting room while he waited for Kaiba to come and see him. He didn't have to wait long. Less than five minutes after he'd arrived Kaiba entered the sitting room.

"What are you doing here Atemu?" Kaiba asked.

"I came to talk to you since you weren't at the Condo when I got back." Atemu said.

Kaiba crossed his arms and said, "Then talk." _I wouldn't want to keep you from your oh so precious Yami. _

Atemu sighed, "Look, about last night." Atemu started.

Kaiba snorted, "Didn't you read my note. I said that I fixed it so there's nothing to wor…"

"Will you shut up for five minutes and listen to what I'm trying to tell you Seto Kaiba." Atemu snapped.

Kaiba's mouth snapped shut.

"Thank you, now as I was saying. Last night I told you I would think about whether or not I would give you another chance. You up and left before I even made my decision. Mind explaining why you did that?" Atemu asked.

Kaiba shrugged, "You didn't want to be my fiancé in the first place. You were clearly not happy. We weren't getting anywhere so I figured it'd be better for both of us if the engagement ended." Kaiba said.

"But that's not what you wanted is it?" Atemu asked.

Kaiba said nothing. But that silence was answer enough for Atemu. "If you didn't want the engagement to be called off then why did you call your father and ask him to call it off?"

"Because." Kaiba said.

"Because why?" Atemu asked.

Kaiba glared at Atemu for a moment before he snapped, "Why does it even matter to you Atemu? It was called off and that's that my reasoning behind it doesn't matter."

Atemu glared at Kaiba for a moment before he stood and began to walk out of the room, "I don't know why I even bothered coming to try and talk to you."

Kaiba glared after Atemu's retreating back for a few moments before he started to walk after him, catching a hold of Atemu's arm just before he left.

Atemu glared at him and snapped, "What?"

"I don't want you to leave yet." Kaiba said.

"Well, we obviously aren't getting anywhere so why the hell should I even bother staying?" Atemu said.

"Because I want you to." Kaiba said.

"And I want you to answer my question." Atemu snapped before he added, "Obviously people don't always get what they want."

Kaiba sighed, "Fine Atemu. Can you please come back inside so we can talk?"

Atemu glared at Kaiba for a moment before saying, "I'll come back but I want you to answer my questions."

"I will." Kaiba said before he began to drag Atemu back into the house. Atemu's brow rose in slight confusion when he noticed that Kaiba wasn't taking him back to the sitting room but rather upstairs.

"Where exactly are we going Kaiba?" Atemu asked.

"My room." Kaiba said.

Atemu immediately dug his heels in, in an attempt to keep Kaiba from continuing to drag him. "I'm not going into your room Kaiba." Atemu said.

Kaiba rolled his eyes, "Look Atemu, I'm not going to pull anything. I just want to be able to talk to you without servants listening to everything we say. My room is sound proof so they won't be able to hear us." Kaiba said.

"Fine. But you try anything and I'm kicking your ass." Atemu said.

"Whatever." Kaiba said before he opened his bedroom door pulling Atemu in behind him.

Atemu glanced briefly around the room before he took a seat on the edge of the bed. Kaiba sat down on the bed beside Atemu.

"So." Atemu said.

"So…what?" Kaiba asked.

Atemu rolled his eyes, "Are you going to answer my question or not Kaiba?" Atemu said.

"Oh. Yeah, I am." Kaiba said.

Atemu crossed his arms, "I'm waiting Kaiba."

Kaiba sighed, "You wanted to know why I asked my father to call off the engagement." Kaiba said.

Atemu nodded.

"Well, that's really quite simple. I thought that was what you wanted. You were angry. I kept hurting you. You didn't want to be with me. I was trapping you and after I did a lot of thinking last night decided that I should for once do the right thing and let you go. So, that's what I did." Kaiba said.

Atemu sighed, "Kaiba like you I did a lot of thinking last night. And all day today. And to tell you the truth despite the fact I was angry at you…that you'd hurt me yesterday I never thought that calling off the engagement was a good idea." Atemu said.

Kaiba's eyes widened slightly, "You mean you're…"

"Giving you another chance. I'd intended to. But after I got back and saw you were gone and the phone call I got from my father telling me you'd tried to call the engagement off I wasn't so sure that I should…or if you even wanted another chance." Atemu said.

"Of course I wanted another chance Atemu." Kaiba said before he lightly cupped Atemu's face and leaned in to lightly kiss Atemu. Kaiba wanted to deepen the kiss but knew better than to even try. As it was Atemu was lightly pressing his lips back against his…he knew better than to push what little luck he obviously had.

Kaiba then frowned when something Atemu had said suddenly clicked, "Wait a second, what do you mean I _tried _to call off the engagement?" Kaiba asked.

"Our parents never called it off." Atemu said with a shrug.

Kaiba's eyes narrowed in confusion. "But why didn't they. I mean we're the ones getting married shouldn't we have a say in whether or not it gets called off?"

Atemu shrugged, "It doesn't look like we do."

Atemu then slowly got to his feet, "Well, I guess I should be heading back. We do have school tomorrow after all." Atemu said.

Kaiba got to his feet as well and said, "Can't you stay with me?"

"What do you mean by that Kaiba?" Atemu asked.

Kaiba wrapped his arms around Atemu's waist and said, "You've been sleeping beside Yami in bed for a couple of days now. Can't you sleep next to me tonight like you do Yami…I swear on all that is holy I will not do anything to you Atemu. And if I so much as try then I will let Yami castrate me."

Atemu chuckled and said, "Well, if you're willing to allow Yami to castrate you if you do something then I guess I can stay…as long as you're serious."

"I'm dead serious Atemu." Kaiba said.

Atemu chuckled again. "Fine. I'll stay the night, but first let me call Yami and let him know I'm not going to be coming back. And then I want to go and grab something to eat. I'm starving." Atemu said.

Kaiba smiled slightly before he lightly pecked Atemu on the cheek. "How about after you call Yami I take you out to dinner? Consider it a retake of last night…and this time I won't screw up."

Atemu smiled as well, "Fine you have that chance but you blow it and I'm walking away and I'm not looking back."

A/N: Please review.


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh

Chapter 10

Atemu dialed Yami's cell phone number. It rang twice before Yami answered it.

"_Hey Atemu." _

"Hey Yami, um listen I'm going to stay at the Kaiba mansion tonight since me and Kaiba realized that we have quite a lot we need to talk about. I'll be by tomorrow morning to pick you up for school okay?" Atemu said.

"_Yeah, that's fine. You two really need to get this worked out. I'll see you tomorrow." _

"See you tomorrow Yami." Atemu said before he hung up.

"So Yami okay with you staying here?" Kaiba asked while he studied his fingernails, acting like he could care less…which he could. To him it didn't matter if Yami was okay with it or not.

"Yeah, he's fine with it." Atemu said he then glanced at Kaiba and added, "And for your information Kaiba I didn't call Yami because I wanted his permission to stay here. I only called because I didn't want him to worry about me when I didn't come back."

"Hn" Kaiba said before he stood up and stretched. "So, you ready to go and grab something to eat?" Kaiba asked, already mentally going over possible places he could take Atemu to eat _Wait a second…with the exception of the restaurant Yami told me about I have no idea where Atemu likes to go out to dinner. _

"Yeah, but can we go somewhere simple? To tell you the truth I'm not in the mood to eat at a fancy restaurant." Atemu said.

Kaiba nodded. "Where would you like to eat Atemu?" Kaiba asked.

Atemu shrugged, "Is burgers okay with you?"

"That's fine." Kaiba said before the two exited Kaiba's room and headed downstairs.

On their way out of the mansion the two ran into Kaiba's father.

"Atemu. Seto. I take it things are better between you two." Aknunadin said.

Seto and Atemu both nodded. Akunadin smiled, "Excellent. So, where are you two off to this evening?"

"We were planning on going out to get a bite to eat. And after that Atemu agreed to stay the night." Kaiba replied.

"Excellent, well I hope both of you enjoy yourselves." Akunadin said.

"We will sir." Atemu said with a smile.

The two then turned and left. "Do you want to take my car or yours Kaiba?" Atemu asked.

Kaiba said, "Well, I'd say its up to you Atemu but I would prefer it if we took my car."

"And why is that Kaiba?" Atemu asked.

"No reason." Kaiba said, with a knowing smirk that said otherwise.

Atemu glanced at Kaiba for a moment before he decided that he didn't really want to know.

The two climbed into Kaiba's Ferrari, Kaiba opening the door for Atemu before he went around and climbed into the drivers seat. Kaiba then started the car and they left the mansion.

Atemu and Kaiba headed through the main part of Domino City sitting in complete silence. They pulled into the burgerworld parking lot and Kaiba parked the car before he quickly climbed out and raced around to open Atemu's door.

Atemu sighed as he climbed out of the car and said, "Kaiba, I believe I've told you this before but I'll say it again. I'm not a girl and I'm perfectly capable of opening my own door."

Kaiba smirked slightly as he settled his hand on the small of Atemu's back and the two began to walk towards the main door. "I know you aren't a girl Atemu."

The two walked into the restaurant and were greeted by the waitress who'd given Atemu her number the last time he'd been here. She smiled at him flirtatiously but other than that did nothing, grabbing two menus and showing the two boys to a table.

The two sat down across from one another and began to look over their menu's.

The waitress soon returned to take their drink orders. Atemu ordered a chocolate shake and Kaiba ordered a water. The waitress wrote down their order before rushing off to get their drinks.

"So." Kaiba said once he'd seen the waitress walk away.

"So." Atemu repeated.

Yami's words from two days ago rang clearly through Kaiba's mind. _Get to know the real Atemu. Not the one you see at fancy dinner parties or around his father. _Kaiba decided that maybe getting to know Atemu a little bit wasn't such a bad idea.

"So, Atemu what's your favorite food?" Kaiba asked, though he immediately felt stupid for doing so. _Talk about a dumb question. _

Atemu's eyes widened in surprise slightly before he smiled and said, "Well, my all time favorite food would have to be lasagna…though curry and rice is a close second. What about you Seto?"

"Freshly prepared sushi."

Atemu nodded and the two once again lapsed into silence.

"Favorite music?" Kaiba suddenly blurted out in order to break the silence.

Atemu chuckled and reached out across the table and rested his hand on Kaiba's forearm. "You don't have to try so hard. It's not like I'm going to get up and walk out of here if you don't spend every possible second asking me questions that you have little to no interest in knowing the answer to." Atemu said.

Kaiba rested his other hand on top of Atemu's and said, "I do care about the answers to those questions. I want to get to know you Atemu."

Atemu smiled slightly and squeezed Kaiba's hand before pulling his hand away. "You've known me for years Seto." Atemu said.

Kaiba shook his head, "No, the Atemu I've known most of my life was just the mask you put on. Not the real you. I want to get to know the real Atemu. The Atemu that Yami and the mutt know." Kaiba said.

Atemu chuckled and said, "Alright, if that's what you want. Rock."

"I beg your pardon?"

"I prefer rock Seto." Atemu clarified.

"Hn." Kaiba replied as he noticed the waitress walking over carrying his and Atemu's drink orders.

She placed the two drinks down in front of the two before she pulled out her order pad and asked, "So, are you two ready to order or do you need more time with the menus?"

"No, I think we're ready to order." Atemu said, glancing briefly up at Kaiba for confirmation.

Kaiba nodded before he said, "I'll have a cheeseburger and a large fry."

The waitress took note of Kaiba's order before she turned to Atemu, "And what would you like?"

"I'll have a BBQ burger please and can I have onion rings instead of fries?" Atemu said before handing his closed menu over to the waitress.

The waitress nodded as he grabbed the two menus and scurrying off to put their order in.

Kaiba just looked at Atemu for a few minutes before he said, "I prefer techno, though I also enjoy a good rock song every now and then."

Atemu smiled. Kaiba reached across the table and rested his hand on Atemu's. Atemu glanced down at Kaiba's hand for a moment but decided that it wasn't really bothering him so he left it alone.

"What's your favorite movie?" Kaiba asked.

Atemu chuckled, "Well, I have several, though if I had to go with just one I'd have to say Return of the King…though I like a ton of other movies as well." Atemu said.

"You really like fantasy don't you?" Kaiba asked, knowing that Atemu had also mentioned that he liked Harry Potter.

Atemu nodded, "Yes, I do enjoy fantasy. I find those alternate realities as a way to escape from my life and all the restrictions that are placed upon me." Atemu said.

Kaiba nodded wanting to escape through books and movies isn't completely outlandish.

"What type of movies do you absolutely hate?" Kaiba asked.

"I'd have to say chick flicks. Not to say that every now and then I don't like a story with Romance it in…but cheesy chick flicks get really annoying." Atemu said. Kaiba nodded his agreement he couldn't stand those types of movies either.

It was at this point that the waitress had returned and set their orders down on the table. "Here you go gentlemen, and if you need anything else feel free to ask me." She said with a smile before she turned and walked off leaving Kaiba and Atemu once again alone.

Atemu immediately dug into his burger while Kaiba began to pick at his fries. Personally, he hated fast food, but if Atemu wanted to eat fast food Kaiba would eat it every single day, breakfast, lunch and dinner.

Atemu glanced up at Kaiba and noticed that he was just picking at his food. "Seto do you not like fast food?" Atemu asked.

Kaiba glanced up at Atemu and immediately and shook his head, "No, I like fast food Atemu, why do you ask?"

Atemu sighed and set his half eaten burger down and reached across the table resting his hand on Kaibas, "You don't have to lie to me Seto, if you don't like fast food then you don't like it. I'm not going to be angry at you if you admit that you don't like something I do."

Kaiba opened his mouth to protest but Atemu suddenly continued, "In fact I would prefer you to be honest with Seto instead of pretending."

Kaiba smiled and squeezed Atemu's hand, "Alright, Atemu I admit it I don't like fast food. Then again that might be because I've very rarely had it and one of the few times I did eat it it was undercooked and I wound up sick with food poisoning for three days."

Atemu smiled, "See that wasn't so hard to admit now was it?"

Kaiba shook his head. No admitting that he didn't like fast food wasn't particularly difficult, that wasn't the problem. He really wanted Atemu to like him and he was willing to do anything to impress Atemu…even eating disgusting grease covered food. "You're absolutely right Atemu admitting that I don't like fast food wasn't hard at all."

Atemu sighed as he glanced down at his partially eaten burger, "I do wish you'd said something before we came here."

Kaiba smiled before he picked up three or four fries and stuck them into his mouth chewing them. Once he'd swallowed he said, "Don't worry about it Atemu I'd eat fast food every day if it would make you happy."

Atemu gaped at Kaiba for a moment before he smiled, "Well I certainly won't make you eat it everyday."

Kaiba nodded before the two returned to their food. Soon the two were finished and the waitress returned to pick up their trays and left the bill sitting on the table. Kaiba reached for it but Atemu was quicker and snatched it just before Kaiba could close his fingers around it.

"Seto, I've got it this time." Atemu said, reaching for his wallet.

"Atemu, no I insist." Kaiba said, holding his hand out for the bill.

Atemu starred at Kaiba for a moment before he said, "Can you answer me one question Seto?"

"Sure." Kaiba said slowly, not at all sure where this was going.

"Do you honestly think that I'm a girl?" Atemu asked, his eyes flashing slightly which immediately told Kaiba that now was not the time to jokingly answer 'yes'.

"Of course not Atemu." Kaiba said.

"Exactly my point Seto. I'm not a girl and I don't appreciate being constantly treated like one. I am paying this time. You can pay next time we go out." Atemu said.

Kaiba wanted to protest but he knew that he should let Atemu have his way, so he nodded his consent. Atemu smiled slightly before he got up and walked up to the counter to pay the bill.

Kaiba sat at the table for a moment watching while Atemu was paying the waitress for their meals. He could see that she was quite plainly flirting with Atemu and that really annoyed him. After watching her do that for a while Kaiba had had enough and got to his feet walking over to the counter.

"I get off in an hour so if you wanted to you could…" The waitress said with a seductive smirk.

"He's not interested." Kaiba said wrapping an arm around Atemu's waist.

The girl's eyes narrowed, "What do you mean by that?"

Kaiba smirked, "You happen to be hitting on my fiancé."

The girl's eyes widened before she sighed and mumbled, "All the good ones are always either taken or gay." She glanced at Atemu and added, "Or in this case both."

The girl smiled and said, "Alright, come again soon."

Kaiba snorted before he turned and began to lead Atemu out of the restaurant.

The two climbed back in the car, Kaiba once again opening the door for Atemu which made Atemu sigh in exasperation.

"Atemu I know you're not a girl…I just like opening the door for you." Kaiba said.

Atemu glanced at Kaiba for a moment before he smiled slightly, "Fine, Seto if that's why you insist on opening the door for me then I guess I can get used to it."

Kaiba stuck the keys in the ignition before he turned his attention back onto Atemu, "So, Atemu is there anywhere else in particular you would like to go?"

Atemu glanced down at his watch and said, "Well Seto to tell you the truth it is getting a bit late and since we do have school tomorrow we probably should be heading back."

Kaiba nodded before he started the car and headed back to the mansion.

Kaiba parked his car before he quickly climbed out and opened Atemu's door for him. Atemu shook his head at his antics but Kaiba could see a faint smile on his face.

Kaiba then rested his hand on the small of Atemu's back while he led him back inside and upstairs to his room.

Once the door had closed Atemu sighed, glancing briefly at Kaiba's bed. "So, how exactly are we going to work out sleeping arrangements?" Atemu asked.

Kaiba smiled, "Well we're going to lie side by side and sleep. I'm not going to molest you or anything Atemu. I promise."

Atemu sighed but nodded and laid down on half of Kaiba's bed. Kaiba looked at him and said, "You can change out of your clothes Atemu."

Atemu shook his head, "I'm willing to lie next to you but as of right yet I do not trust you enough to strip down to my boxers and sleep next to you." Atemu said.

Kaiba sighed and mumbled, "It's not like I haven't seen you naked before."

Atemu blushed and looked away, "That doesn't count Seto."

Kaiba nodded deciding that this just wasn't something that was worth arguing with Atemu over. So he grabbed a pair of sleep pants out of his draw before wandering into this adjoining bathroom to change. Not that he wouldn't have minded Atemu seeing him change he just didn't want to make Atemu feel uncomfortable.

He came back out dressed in only his sleep pants and turned off the light before lying down on the other side of the bed next to Atemu. Atemu had rolled over onto his side so he was facing away from Seto. Seto sighed slightly but knew that he had no right to be complaining about this.

"Good night Atemu." Seto whispered.

"Good night Seto." Atemu replied.

About an hour and a half later Atemu turned over onto his back starring at the ceiling. For some reason he couldn't fall asleep. Not that the bed was uncomfortable or anything but he just couldn't sleep. Atemu glanced briefly over at the sleeping Seto before he sat and pulled his tight shirt off and tossed it aside figuring that the reason he was having such a hard time getting to sleep was that he couldn't sleep in tight restricting clothing. He then pulled off his skin tight leather pants and tossed them aside as well before he laid back on his back and allowed his eyes to slide shut as sleep finally overtook him.

Seto awoke first the next morning and he was quite surprised to find his arms firmly wrapped around Atemu's body. Atemu's head resting on Seto's bare chest. What was even more surprising was that Atemu was wearing nothing but his boxers…even though Seto distinctly remembered Atemu insisting on going to bed fully dressed.

Seto's eyes widened at that realization. _Shit what did I do to him while we were sleeping? _

His mind immediately supplied him with the image of him rolling over and pinning Atemu's body beneath his own while he forcibly stripped Atemu of his clothes despite his protests.

Seto quickly shook his head. _No that isn't what happened. If it was Atemu wouldn't still be here. _Seto thought.

He laid in bed for several more minutes just taking the time to gaze at Atemu's beautiful body. After gazing at Atemu for a while he couldn't take it anymore and he leaned forward and pressed a kiss to the juncture between Atemu's neck and shoulders.

Atemu groaned in his sleep but did not waken. Seto began to suck on the spot his lips had suddenly become glued to. Regretfully he pulled back immediately wishing he didn't need to stop. He eyes rested briefly on the hickey Atemu now sported and smirked in satisfaction. Atemu was his and now there was proof to everyone else that he wasn't available.

With that thought in mind he climbed out of bed and got into the shower, thoughts of him and Atemu filling his mind…which meant he ended taking a very cold shower indeed.

Atemu awoke to the sound of the shower running. He slowly at up and glanced around the room while his sleep addled mind tried to figure out just where he was. Eventually he remembered that he had spent the night at Seto's house and that he was in his room.

Atemu quickly crawled out of bed and immediately pulled his shirt and pants back on. He could not believe he'd stripped last night…even if Seto was asleep when he did. He walked over to the bathroom door where he could still hear the shower running.

"Seto." Atemu shouted.

"Yeah?"

"I'm not to be going back to the Condo. I need to get changed and pick Yami up for school." Atemu said.

"Okay, I'll see you at school then." Seto shouted.

Atemu nodded, even though Seto couldn't see it before he turned and exited Seto's room. He wandered down the stairs and out the front door, climbed into his car and left the mansion.

About twenty minutes later Atemu pulled into his parking space and climbed out of the car. He walked into the apartment to see Yami munching on a poptart.

"Morning." Yami shouted after he'd swallowed.

"Morning." Atemu greeted in return before he walked into the bedroom and grabbed his school uniform before heading to the bathroom to jump into the shower.

Once Atemu had finished his shower he was standing in front of the mirror fixing his hair when he noticed something. Frowning he wiped the condensation from the mirror in order to get a better look at what he'd noticed.

His eyes widened slightly as he leaned closer to the mirror…surely he was imagining…there was no way that was what it looked like it was. He gingerly touched the bruise while he continued to glare at it in the mirror before he shouted, "YAMI!"

Yami came running into the bathroom, "What? What is it?"

Atemu didn't say anything he just jabbed his finger at the bruise on the juncture between his neck and shoulder. "Tell me this isn't what I think it is." Atemu all but hissed, his eyes flashing. If Kaiba had taken advantage of him while he was asleep he'd kill him.

Yami frowned slightly in confusion before he walked forward and took a closer look at the bruise. Nothing out of the ordinary…just a regular old hickey…OH!

"Atemu it's a hickey." Yami said slowly.

Atemu didn't seem to be happy by Yami's identification of the mark. Yami sighed, "What happened?"

"That's just it Yami, I have no idea. I didn't so much as kiss him last night. I wake up this morning and come back here to notice that I have a hickey. ONE I MOST **CERTAINLY **DIDN'T HAVE WHEN I WENT TO SLEEP LAST NIGHT!" Atemu shouted.

Yami sighed it was way too early in the morning to be dealing with this. "Atemu it's just a hickey it's not like the world is ending."

However Atemu wasn't listening to him and instead had gone back to glaring at his reflection in the mirror mutter death threats under his breath. Yami just shook his head at his friend's antics before he wandered out of the bathroom.

He could already tell that this was going to be one of those days.

A/N: Please read and review.


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, Lord of the Rings or Yugioh…if I did I'd be filthy rich and famous not a poor college student writing fanfiction.

Chapter 11

Yami was sitting on the couch in the living room impatiently tapping his foot while he waited for Atemu to FINALLY come out of the bathroom so they could go to school.

Yami glanced down at his watch and groaned before he climbed to his feet and pounded on the bathroom door, "Atemu if we don't leave in the next five minutes we're going to be late."

"I'll be out in a minute Yami so chill." Atemu shouted back and Yami could tell he was still pretty ticked about the whole 'hickey' thing. Yami felt really sorry for Kaiba when Atemu got his hands on him.

Yami sighed but went and plopped back down on the couch. A couple of minutes later Atemu came marching out of the bathroom still fiddling with a collar he'd put on his neck. Yami raised a brow when he saw the collar.

"You're welcome" Yami said, pointing to the collar around Atemu's neck.

Atemu glared at him, "Shut up Yami, I needed to cover up the fucking hickey and this was the only thing that would do it."

Yami held up his hands in surrender before the two wandered out of the Condo and over to Atemu's car. Atemu climbed into the driver's seat while Yami sank into the passengers. Atemu started the car and headed out on to the main road still grumbling about how much he hated Kaiba. Yami couldn't help but smirk…if Atemu didn't really like Kaiba this wouldn't make Atemu nearly this mad.

Atemu pulled into the Domino high school parking lot and parked the car before he and Yami both climbed out. Yami quickly headed inside with Atemu following him since he didn't want to linger and have people starring at him and inevitably ask what had happened…it was only matter of time before the rumors would start.

Atemu, well Atemu was out for blood.

Atemu marched straight into the school and made a beeline for his locker, knowing that Kaiba's locker was right next to his.

Atemu turned the corner into the hallway his locker was in and froze. Yami who had been walking with him also came to a stop to take in the scene before him.

Kaiba was at his locker and there was nothing unusual about that since he had made it a habit to not go to class until Atemu did. No, what was unusual was that Kaiba had someone pinned against the locker starring them straight in the eye…their faces way too close together for the situation to be innocent.

And the person Kaiba had pinned was Jou.

Atemu turned on his heels and marched back the opposite direction, muttering something about not needing to go to his locker.

Yami glanced back over his shoulder and watched his best friend walk away. Before he marched closer to where Kaiba and Jou were. As Yami neared them he was able to make out what it was Kaiba was saying…and if anything that made Yami even angrier.

"So puppy I'll meet you tonight say at about seven? We can go to dinner and then we can head back to my place for a little one on one time." Kaiba said, his voice taking on a seductive tone.

Jou blushed, "But but what about A-A-Atemu?"

Kaiba snorted, "Please puppy Atemu doesn't mean anything to me. I'm only with him to make my father happy…and possibly help to loosen his ass up a bit. Its you I love." Kaiba said.

Jou's blush deepened but before he could reply Kaiba was knocked away from him. Kaiba turned to shout at who had hit him only to freeze when he saw a pissed off Yami standing there.

"Y-Y-Yami, I can explain. This isn't what is seemed like." Kaiba said.

"Really Kaiba?" Yami said his voice cold. "Somehow I doubt that. And mark my words Kaiba I will never let you within 500 feet of Atemu again." Yami said before he turned and marched back down the corridor in the direction he'd seen Atemu go.

Yami wandered up the stairs that led to the roof where he knew he'd find Atemu. This was where Atemu went when anything upset him. And seeing your fiancé hitting on someone else definitely qualified.

Yami opened the door to the roof and indeed saw Atemu sitting down next to the fence the school had put around the edge of the roof in order to keep depressed teens from jumping.

Yami walked over and plopped down on the ground beside him. The two sat in silence for a few minutes until they heard the bell ring signaling the beginning of class.

"You should be in class Yami." Atemu said.

Yami smiled wryly before he wrapped his arms around his friend, "No Atemu. This is way more important."

Atemu rested his head on Yami's shoulder and Yami was surprised to realize Atemu was crying. Atemu almost never cried. In fact Yami couldn't remember in all the time he'd known him the last time Atemu had cried.

Yami sighed and tightened his hold around Atemu's shoulders rubbing soothing circles in an attempt to comfort him. "Shh Atemu, it's alright. Kaiba's just a bastard." Yami soothed.

"I can't believe he would do something like that to me. Especially after last night." Atemu mumbled, though it was muffled because Atemu still had his face buried in Yami's shirt.

Yami frowned slightly at Atemu's statement. _Just what did him and Kaiba do last night? _

Yami decided that right now he probably shouldn't ask so he just continued to hold Atemu while he cried. About ten minutes later Atemu's tears came to a stop and he pulled away from Yami slightly quickly swiping at his eyes in order to wipe away the remainder of his tears.

"You okay Atemu?" Yami asked hesitantly.

Atemu nodded, "Yeah Yami, I'll be fine. You're absolutely right he's just a bastard who loves playing with peoples hearts." Atemu said.

Yami smiled slightly and said, "Well since he's a cheating bastard why don't you and I just get out of here. That way you don't have to look at him."

"And where do you propose we go Yami?" Atemu asked wearily.

Yami shrugged slightly and said, "Umm, we could go diving."

Atemu shook his head, "No we can't Yami."

Yami frowned, "Why not Atemu? We both love diving."

Atemu merely arched an eyebrow before he rested his hand on Yami's flat stomach, "That's why." Atemu said.

Yami blushed slightly in embarrassment. He'd completely forgotten about that. He then smiled as a wonderful idea popped into his head. He quickly jumped to his feet after grabbing Atemu's hand and pulling him up as well before he began to tug him back towards the door.

"Where are we going Yami?" Atemu asked in curiosity.

"You'll see Atemu, you'll see." Yami said. _I'll make you forget all about that loser. _

Yami pulled Atemu through the school and back out the main doors before the reached Atemu's car. Yami came to a stop beside Atemu's car and turned to Atemu holding out his other hand, "Keys please."

Atemu frowned slightly but dug into his pocket before he handed Yami his car keys.

Yami smiled slightly before he opened the door and climbed into the driver's side. He waited until Atemu had walked around the car and climbed into the passenger's seat before he started the car and drove out of the Domino High parking lot.

"Seriously Yami where are we going?" Atemu asked.

Yami smirked, "You and I are going to spend the day together doing things that you enjoy so that you'll feel better and forget about that rich asshole." Yami said.

"And what pray tell are you planning to have us do today Yami?" Atemu asked, smiling slightly. It was times like this that he appreciated his best friend the most.

"Well for starters you and I are going to the new fantasy theme park that opened up last summer. The one that we wanted to go and check out together but we weren't able to." Yami said.

Yami smiled to himself when he saw Atemu's face literally light up when he heard where Yami had planned for them to go.

Yami pulled into their parking space in the Condo and climbed out. "Well lets run upstairs get changed and hit the road. It's a two hour ride to get to the park."

Atemu nodded before he and Yami practically ran up the stairs. Both boys dropped their school bags in the living room and they went into their room and changed into skin tight jeans…Atemu wearing black whereas Yami chose a dark blue pair. Atemu pulled on a black tank top with the Balrog of Morgoth on it to go with his black pants and Yami chose a simple green t-shirt with the Hogwarts crest decorating it.

Once both boys had changed they walked back out of the apartment and climbed back into Atemu's car. This time Atemu was driving.

The two pulled out onto the road before they began to head towards the fantasy theme park.

Yami fiddles with his Ipod before he hooked it up to Atemu's stereo and soon the car was filled with the soundtracks from the Harry Potter and Lord of the Rings movies.

About an hour into their drive Atemu reached over and turned down the music and asked, "Yami do you want to stop and grab something to eat before we get to the park or do you want to just grab something while we're there?"

Yami thought for a moment before he said, "I'd like to eat there Atemu."

Atemu nodded his agreement while they continued to near their destination.

Finally the two had reached the park. Atemu rolled down his window when they had reached the entrance to the parking lot before he handed the parking attendant the fee and pulled into the parking lot and began looking for a parking spot.

After driving around the parking lot for a few minutes Atemu finally managed to find a parking spot and quickly pulled into it before parking the car. The two then climbed out and went to stand at the end of the line of patrons waiting to enter the park.

"So Atemu which section do you want to check out first? The Harry Potter section or the Lord of the Rings section?" Yami asked excitedly.

Atemu was quiet for a moment before saying, "Well, from what I've read they have a really neat attraction in the Lord of the Rings section. It's a type of role playing game where once you've paid your admission you get to go into this room and put on this armor fashioned after the armor worn in the three movies and then you get to go into a live action fighting type game taking down Orcs, Urak-hai, Goblins…and even Ringwraiths while you navigate your way through the area. Can we check that out first?"

Yami nodded excitedly, "This is going to be so much fun." Yami said.

Atemu nodded and fell quiet. _Yeah, this will be a ton of fun. Fun I certainly never would have gotten to have with Kaiba. _

Yami frowned slightly when he noticed that Atemu had gone quiet. He lightly jabbed his friend in the ribs to snap Atemu out of his thoughts. "Forget about him Atemu. Today is your day. Don't let that bastard ruin it for you." Yami said.

Atemu smiled and nodded, "You're absolutely right Yami."

The two then started talking about various things before the line started moving. Just before the two had reached the gate Atemu felt his phone vibrate. He pulled his cellphone out of his pocket and glared at it slightly before answering it.

"What!"

"_Geez Atemu calm down." _

"I'm not in any mood to be talking to you Seto Kaiba so if you have something to say then you had better say it in the next five seconds because otherwise I'm hanging up on you." Atemu spat.

"_Look Atemu I'm sorry. What happened in the hallway wasn't what it looked or sounded like I swear." _

"Then what the hell was it then Kaiba?"

"_Just a joke. I was messing around with the mutt that's all." _

Atemu was quiet for a few moments. He knew exactly what Kaiba was talking about and even if Kaiba wasn't genuinely cheating on him that didn't necessarily make him any happier…besides Kaiba had every reason to lie. Instead of answering Atemu just slammed his phone shut.

Yami glanced at him and Atemu just shook his head saying that he didn't want to talk about it.

The two paid their admission and walked into the park and looked at the large map of the park trying to figure out which direction they needed to head to get to the attraction Atemu wanted to try.

Atemu scowled when he once again felt his phone vibrate. Atemu pulled his phone out of his pocket and starred at the caller idea before he just turned his cell phone off.

"I think we need to go this way Até." Yami said, grabbing Atemu's hand and tugging him off towards the attraction.

Atemu frowned slightly in confusion when Yami had grabbed his hand because Yami had laced their fingers together not unlike the way they used to hold hands when they were dating. Yami hadn't held his hand like that since then either. Atemu shook his head slightly as though to get the thought out of his head. He and Yami weren't together and nor were they going to get back together.

Yami came to a stop in front of the entrance to the attraction Atemu had described. The two walked still hand in hand up to the entrance and were shown into a room which had all sorts of armor and weaponry hanging up for the patrons to choose from.

"Até you should dress like Aragorn did after he became King of Gondor. You'd look really hot." Yami said with a smile.

Atemu just chuckled while he began to look through the various costumes.

Eventually Atemu had decided on a soldier of Gondor's uniform whereas Yami had selected the garb of the elves of Lothlorien. The two looked at each other before both laughed.

"We look like complete dorks Yami." Atemu said through his laughter.

Yami chuckled as well. He totally agreed. He and Atemu then went over and selected their weapons before they made their way into the game.

"Alright Atemu so what are we supposed to do exactly?" Yami asked once they'd entered the game.

Atemu shrugged, "Well Yami as far as I know we're going to fight our way through holographic opponents that are right out of the movies and we keep going until we reach the end."

Yami nodded. He could do that.

The two fought their way through mythical creatures designed by Tolkien's imaginative genius for more than an hour before the two had finally reached then end both smiling ear to ear.

They changed back into their clothes and continued to wander around the park. The two rode a roller coaster in the Harry Potter section of the park and then tried to navigate through the maze like corridors of the Chamber of Secrets. Atemu even tried his hand at Quidditch taking on the role of a chaser whereas Yami decided to try his hand at seeker. Both walked away from the game laughing their asses off.

Right before they left the park Yami had insisted that they stop by Olivanders and each get their own wand. Atemu agreed it was definitely a unique souvenir. The two walked into the store and were asked to hold out their 'wand' arms. They did and measurements were taken before they were handed multiple wands and told to 'give them a wave.'

About ten minutes later the boys walked out of the store wands in hand. Atemu sighed as he glanced down at his watch. It was now seven o'clock and they had a two hour drive back to Domino City.

"Yami we need to be heading back home." Atemu said.

Yami sighed but nodded and wrapped his arm around Atemu's shoulder and rested his head against him. "Alright Até, let's go."

The two make their way back out to the car. Once the two had climbed into car and pulled out of the parking lot Yami said, "We have to come back there again sometime."

Atemu nodded his agreement.

They were about halfway home before Yami got a funny look on his face and he said, "Até can you pull over for a little bit."

Atemu nodded and pulled the car off to the side of the road. "So, what did you want to talk abou…" Atemu began only to be cut off when Yami leaned over and pressed his lips to Atemu's.

Atemu moaned into the kiss and eagerly kissed Yami in return, wrapping his arm around Yami's neck pulling him closer. Yami pressed his tongue against Atemu's lips asking for entrance which Atemu immediately gave. Yami's tongue slipped into Atemu's mouth and began to explore the once very familiar territory.

Atemu's hand slid over to Yami's seat belt and unbuckled it before pulling Yami into his lap, his tongue beginning to fight Yami's for dominance.

Sadly the two had to break for air. They sat starring into each others eyes, Yami straddling Atemu's waist before they once again pressed their lips together. Atemu's hand slid up Yami's shirt and began to trace up Yami's ribs which sent shivers running down Yami's spine.

Yami began unfastening the collar Atemu was wearing and as soon as he had it undone tore his mouth away from Atemu's and began to kiss his way down Atemu's face and to his neck. Atemu moaned in pleasure.

"God I love you Yami." Atemu groaned.

Yami paused in his ministrations for a moment and looked Atemu square in the eye, "I know you do Até I love you too. I don't think I ever stopped." Yami said.

Atemu and Yami sat in silence for a few minutes just gazing into each others eyes. Atemu reached up and lightly traced his hand down Yami's face before he cupped Yami's cheek and leaned forward once again claiming Yami's lips.

Once the kiss broke Atemu picked Yami up and set him back in the passenger seat of the car and pulled back out onto the road.

The two rode in silence for several minutes. Atemu reached over with his free hand and grabbed Yami's hand lacing their fingers together.

Atemu then pulled off at the next exit. Yami frowned in confusion, "Até this isn't our exit."

Atemu glanced over at Yami squeezing his hand slightly, "I know that Yami. I know it isn't."

Atemu then drove until he pulled into a high end hotel parking lot. Yami frowned slightly and glanced over at Atemu questioningly.

Atemu turned off the car and turned to look at Yami. "Yami, don't you think we deserve for one night at least to be happy. Don't you think we deserve to know what its like to be with someone we love only because we love them and its what we want?"

Yami nodded.

Atemu then leaned forward and pressed his lips to Yami's. Once the kiss broke Atemu smiled and said, "Yami I love you. You know that. I also know that my father is going to force me to marry that cheating bastard who doesn't give two shits about me. What I want is for one night to be with someone I love. And I want you to know for one night what its like to share a bed with someone who doesn't want to hurt you."

Yami's eyes widened in shock. "Atemu are you asking me what I think you're asking me?"

Atemu nodded, "Yes Yami, I would like to have my first time with you. That is if you'd be willing to share this experience with me."

Yami smiled slightly before he leaned forward and pressed his lips to Atemu's. Once he pulled away he whispered, "I would love to Atemu."

Atemu squeezed Yami's hand before he released it and the two climbed out of the car. Atemu wrapped an arm around Yami's waist and the two made their way into the hotel.

The two made their way up to the receptionist and checked into the hotel. The two made their way into the elevator that took them up to their floor. The two rode up in silence.

Once the elevator dinged the two walked out and made it to the room they'd checked into.

The two walked in and once they closed the door they just stood there looking at each other for a moment. Yami wrapped one arm around Atemu's waist while the other traced Atemu's cheekbone. "Are you sure this is what you want to do Até?" Yami asked.

Atemu nodded, "I'm sure Yami. Are you sure that this is something that you want to do?"

Yami nodded as well.

Atemu leaned forward and pressed his lips to Yami's somewhat hesitantly, as if he wasn't sure of what he was doing. Yami pressed his lips against Atemu's in return.

Atemu wrapped his arm around Yami pulling Yami's body flush against his own. All too soon for either boy's liking they needed to break the kiss.

Yami smiled at Atemu and said, "You know I've really missed this."

"Missed what?" Atemu asked.

"Being with you. Being able to hold your hand. Being able to kiss you. I've just missed it." Yami said.

Atemu smiled, "I've missed it as well Yami."

"So, are we really going to do this Atemu?" Yami asked.

Atemu nodded he reached down and took Yami's hand into his and the two walked hand in hand into the bedroom. Atemu looked at the bed for several minutes before he turned his attention to Yami, "Yami, you're going to need to guide me through this." Atemu said.

Yami smiled at him and pecked him on the cheek, "Atemu, we'll learn together. Remember, I've never done something like this where the goal wasn't to cause pain."

Atemu nodded and squeezed Yami's hand both to reassure himself and Yami as well. Atemu then pulled away from Yami and untucked his shirt before pulling it off. Yami smiled at Atemu before pulling his own T-Shirt over his head and tossing it on the floor beside Atemu's. Atemu leaned down and tugged his shoes off before straightening back up and began unfastening his pants. Yami doing the same. Soon both boys were standing naked before each other.

"So, Yami how exactly are we going to do this?" Atemu asked.

Yami chuckled, "How do you want to do this Atemu?"

Atemu just stood there for a moment before he walked up to Yami and wrapped his arms around Yami's waist pressed his lips to Yami's. Yami wrapped one arm around Atemu's neck while the other traced down Atemu's spine until it came to rest on Atemu's ass.

Atemu broke the kiss gazing briefly into Yami's eyes before he leaned down and attached his lips to Yami's neck. Yami groaned at the feeling of Atemu's lips on his sensitive neck.

Atemu pulled back from Yami's neck and glanced over towards the bed. "We should probably lie down." Atemu said.

Yami smiled slightly and nodded before the two made their way over to the bed together.

The two laid in bed beside each other before Atemu pressed his lips to Yami's neck once again.

Atemu then removed his lips from Yami's neck and began to kiss his way down Yami's chest. Yami groaned and buried his hands in Atemu's hair. Atemu slowly kissed his way down to Yami's navel before he briefly glanced at Yami's semi-hard member.

Atemu wracked his brain for what in the world he was supposed to do now. Yami noticing Atemu's hesitation and guessing the reasoning behind his smiled slightly before he rolled them over so that he was on top of Atemu now.

Yami leaned down and pressed his lips briefly to Atemu's before he began to kiss down Atemu's face and throat. Yami then turned his attention to Atemu's chest and began to plant kisses all along Atemu's chest, paying careful attention to Atemu's nipples. Yami then kissed down to Atemu's navel. Yami too briefly glanced at Atemu's hardened member before he began to kiss along the inside of Atemu's thigh.

Atemu groaned and whimpered in protest slightly when he felt that Yami was so close to touching him where he wanted to be touched yet he had by passed it. "Yami, please." Atemu whined.

Yami chuckled. "Please what Atemu?"

"Touch me." Atemu said, bucking his hips up slightly to further express to Yami what it was he meant.

Yami smiled before he leaned down and placed his hands on Atemu's hips before he took Atemu's member into his mouth.

Atemu screamed when he felt a wet heat suddenly envelop him. "YAMI!"

Yami hummed which sent vibrations right a long Atemu's member. Atemu moaned and tried to buck up in order to get deeper into the wet hot cavity only to discover that he couldn't move his hips.

Yami knowing that Atemu wanted to move began to bob his head up and down. Atemu's hands fisted the sheets as he moaned. This felt so good.

Soon Atemu could feel his end approaching, "Y-Y-Yami, I'm going to"

Yami hummed in understanding before he relaxed his throat muscles and deep throated Atemu's member.

"YAMI!" Atemu screamed as he came to his end and released into Yami's mouth.

Yami swallowed everything Atemu had released before he let go of Atemu's member, taking in the sight of Atemu panting and covering in a light sheen of sweat.

Once Atemu had caught his breath Yami asked, "Até do you want to continue?"

Atemu nodded. Yami smiled slightly and said, "Alright, now Atemu I need to know do you want to take me or do you want me to take you?"

Atemu glanced up at Yami for a moment before he said, "Yami you and I are equals in everyway. We always have been. So why don't we do both?"

"You mean I take you and then you take me?" Yami asked to make sure that he understood Atemu correctly.

Atemu nodded before he spread his legs as though he was granting Yami complete access to his body.

Yami gazed at Atemu briefly before he climbed off the bed and into the hotel bathroom. He returned moments later carrying a bottle of lotion. He unscrewed the lid and coated two of his fingers with the slippery substance.

Atemu looked at him curiously so Yami said, "If I don't prepare you this will be extremely painful Até."

Atemu nodded. Yami climbed back onto the bed and reached down for Atemu's entranced, tracing around the tight ring of muscle for a moment before pushing one finger into Atemu.

Atemu immediately tensed.

"Relax Atemu. This will hurt more if you tense up." Yami said.

Atemu nodded before taking a deep breath and slowly exhaling while he forced his body to relax. Yami once he felt that Atemu had relaxed began to thrust his finger in and out of Atemu's body as well as wiggle it around inside him.

Once Yami felt that Atemu was comfortable enough with one finger he pushed his second finger inside to join the first pausing briefly when he felt Atemu again tense up. However Atemu immediately relaxed himself and Yami began scissoring his fingers apart in an attempt to stretch Atemu.

Once Yami believed that Atemu had been sufficiently prepared he removed his fingers from Atemu's body and poured more lotion onto his hand and coated his member.

He then settled himself between Atemu's legs and said, "I'm sorry Atemu but this is going to hurt. If it becomes too much for you please tell me to stop and I will."

"Don't worry Yami. I trust you." Atemu said,

Yami nodded and slowly began to push himself into Atemu. Atemu immediately tensed up his body's instinct being to keep Yami out.

Yami once he noticed Atemu tensing up immediately froze. Atemu upon noticing that Yami had stopped said, "Yami, don't stop. Trust me I'll be fine."

"You sure?" Yami asked.

Atemu nodded. Yami slowly began to push his way into Atemu's body only stopping once he was completely in.

Atemu gripped the sheets tightly and gritted his teeth to keep from crying out in pain while tried to force his body to relax. After a few minutes he got slightly accustomed to the feeling and experimentally thrust his hips back against Yami's.

Yami groaned before he pulled out of Atemu's body until only the tip remained and slowly thrust back in. Both moaned in pleasure.

The two moved slowly together. Neither wanted to rush the experience they were sharing since deep down both knew that this was most likely the only time they would ever be together like this so they wanted to savor it.

Once Yami and Atemu had reached their ends, Yami releasing into Atemu's body the two collapsed together in bed cuddling while both caught their breaths before Atemu too took his turn.

Once Atemu and Yami had once again met their ends they collapsed together in bed, arms and legs still entangled. Atemu once again seeking out Yami's lips with his own before the two drifted off to sleep together.

They both knew that once they left this hotel they would have to return to the bleak reality that they lived in but until then they could just pretend that happily ever after did exist and that they'd both found just that in each others arms.

A/N: Please read and review, I was very disappointed that I only got two reviews for the last chapter of this story. I'm sorry to say that if this happens again I will no longer update this. (I'll still continue to write it because I enjoy it but no longer while it be made available for the fanfiction audience. I mean why waste the effort to post if people obviously aren't reading or enjoying what I'm writing. To tell you the truth I'd rather get a review telling me 'this sucks' then nothing at all.)


End file.
